A Frozen Heart
by LexiconPrimeofCybertron
Summary: Elsa believed she was like everyone else... Besides the fact that she's Tony Stark's daughter. She soon discovers she has the ability to manipulate and control all forms of winter, ice, snow, whatever. But what happens when SHIELD takes an interest in her "gifts" as well as a certain raven haired god who loves to cause mischief? LokixOC
1. A Heart As Cold As Ice

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Avengers, Frozen, or any songs that find their way into this story. The Elsa in this story is SIMILAR to the one in Frozen but not completely the same.**

Chapter 1

"A Heart As Cold As Ice"

The daughter of Tony Stark sat behind her desk and continued to review paperwork as the hour drew near for the board meeting that would determine her position in Stark Industries. Her anxiety grew and her body temperature was beginning to drop, although she hid it well. Gazing at her watch for a moment, 3:45 pm; fifteen minutes until the meeting began. Elsa quickly signed her name on the last piece of paper, stood, straightened her suit jacket, handed the stack of papers to her secretary, Leslie, and asked her to be sure they made it to the proper departments, then strode down the hall into the conference room where a few of the board members were already present.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." She greeted courteously and adjusted her frameless glasses so they sat in their proper spot and received the same greeting. Before too long, the rest of the seventeen members were present and seated while Elsa stood at the opposite end of the table facing the director, Jonathan Markson he was a giant in the world of business management and was why, Elsa assumed, her father wanted him as the board director.

"Ms. Stark, we called this meeting to discuss the new advertisement that aired recently. I'm afraid that the viewers have responded very negatively-"

"I told the financial department that the Iron Man promo was a bad idea!" she tried to defend but was silenced by a hand raised by Markson.

"Elsa, the promo was a hit. I'm afraid you were not. The viewers took a poll of the commercial and the results were all the same. And I quote, "Replace the fat chick with a hotter model."… I'm sorry Elsa, but you are no longer the face of Stark Industries." This bit of news caused the young woman's heart to shatter, "We're letting you go, Elsa. Please clean out your office by the end of the week. Dismissed." Then the board stood but the young Stark stopped them from leaving by saying, "That's it?"

"Elsa, understand this was a difficult decision to make-"

"No it wasn't! You just want to impress society by using what is considered "normal" and "beautiful". In commercials today, you see half-naked women or sports cars but the second a hard working business woman, who just so happens to be plus sized, makes herself known; the public freaks! Stark Industries is supposed to be a welcoming company for out-of-the-box thinking and original ideas but I see that nothing has changed…" as the heir to Stark Industries began this rant, the room temperature seemed to drop and her hands began to tingle. Markson carefully approached her with fake sympathy evident on his face.

"Please understand dear Elsa… We're doing what is best for the company. It isn't personal." The older man reached out to place a hand on her upper arm but the young Stark pulled back with a, "NOO!" and ice flew from her fingertips, creating ice spires to protrude from the plush carpet beneath their feet and point at the board members. Her face held utter terror at what had just transpired.

"You're a freak!" a few members cried causing the woman to take quick leave of the room and into the waiting car downstairs. Once safely inside, Happy began driving towards Elsa's Miami home but was directed to call the airport to ready the jet for a trip to New York. Her father was in for a shocker.

During the three hour flight, Elsa changed into a pair of boot-cut jeans, a Poets of the Fall t-shirt, black tennis shoes, and pulled her hair back into a braid. She then called JARVIS to tell him to let her father know she was on the way, and then stared at her palms in silent fear. Slowly, her body temperature became so frigid that she had to put on her heavy denim jacket and raise the heat to a near unbearable degree. Her ice blue eyes gazed out the window when the city that never sleeps slowly came into view. She sighed heavily as fear creeped in once more.

When she arrived at STARK TOWER, she got out of her blue Corvette and allowed her gaze to travel upward with a small smile. As she walked inside, she was greeted by the AI's voice, "Good evening, Miss Stark."

"Good evening, JARVIS. Is papa home?"

"Indeed he is ma'am as well as Ms. Potts."

"I'm glad…" she said softly as she entered the elevator and rode to the penthouse. As soon as the doors opened and her sight met that of her father's, her anger grew.

"Did you know the board was going to fire me?" she asked as she exit the elevator car.

"WHAT?! Of course not! When did this happen?!" Tony asked outraged and came towards his daughter who was on the verge of tears.

"Stay away from me!" she screamed as she felt the same tingle like in the conference room. The elder Stark stopped in his tracks and appeared hurt by his child's outburst.

"Elsa, what's happened? Don't start shutting me out, sweetheart…" he quietly begged and inched closer only to have her back up further until her back hit the wall.

"Please stay back papa… I don't want to hurt you…"

"Hurt me? Baby girl, what do you mean?" Tony asked as he moved even closer. Elsa grew irritated that he wasn't listening and shrieked as ice sprout from her palms and caused spikes just like earlier. Pepper and Tony were taken aback momentarily and Elsa fell to her knees in tears at what a monster she no believed herself to be.

"Elsa, when did you discover this power?" Pepper asked cautiously as she stepped around the spikes to kneel before the weeping woman. The poor woman couldn't answer as Tony joined them as the ice began to melt when JARVIS turned up the heat. All she could do was weep and kept her hands away from the couple who embraced her in comfort and love.

*A Few Weeks Later*

Elsa awoke shortly after 4:07 in the morning in a cold sweat from a nightmare she had been having for the last few nights. A raven haired man appeared, took her in his arms, kissed her passionately, and then turned to a frozen statue! Getting out of bed, she stalked into the kitchen to get something to drink. As she stood with the glass in hand, a presence made itself known for the lights came on and about six or seven guns were aimed at her! One man stepped forward, his face seeming familiar but the ice woman couldn't place him.

"Ms. Elsa Beatrice Stark, I am agent Coulson of SHEILD and I need you to come with us please." The man stated. All Elsa could do was drop the glass and scream as ice shrapnel manifested and fired off in random directions! None of the agents were injured, but the scream and shattering glass awoke Tony and Pepper who came running to discover the agents tranquilizing his daughter and moving to take her to the waiting chopper on the terrace,

"Where are you taking my daughter?! ELSA!" two agents apprehended and held back the Man of Iron as Coulson came toward him.

"Your daughter is now under the protection of SHEILD, Mr. Stark. When she has been trained to control her abilities, she will be returned to you. Until then, you will keep her presence in New York a secret. No one must know where is and you will not attempt to track her. Do I make myself clear?"

"If you harm one hair on my little girl's head, I will personally rip your intestines out and force feed them down your throat." Tony snarled in Coulson's face. The stone-faced agent pulled out a business card with dates and times printed on it.

"These are dates and times you may have verbal communication with your daughter and they will be monitored. Have a nice night, Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts." And then the agent disappeared through the elevator and Tony screamed in anger as he fell to his knees.


	2. Months Later

Chapter 2

"Months Later…"

The alarm went off at 5:30 AM like normal and Elsa sat up, stretched, and stared absently at the one-way wall where, she was sure, Coulson or Director Fury stood watching her movements. As she got out of bed, a sharp pain ricocheted through her head and caused her to fall back onto the bed; groaning in pain. This had been happening for a few days now and no one could figure it out. Elsa sat still for a moment to let the pain subside before standing once more then going into the bathroom to wash her face. When she gazed into the mirror, her heart rate seemed to slow for the woman who stared back was one Elsa didn't recognize. Ice blue eyes dulled to nearly grey, dark brunette hair now turning ice blue, sunken in eyes that held only pain and loneliness, and even her weight had been increasing because of her depression and eating to make it go away. The image only angered the woman and she raised her fist where it collided with the mirror, shattering it; as well as her knuckles.

"Elsa, was that really necessary?" asked a male voice who she recognized immediately.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Hawkeye? Is it doctor day already?" she asked with sarcasm dripping from every word like venom from a snake's fang. The agent came to stand in the doorway of the open bathroom with his arms crossed as his ward brushed her hair and pulled it into her signature braid; this was difficult because of her hand hurting so much. As he handed her glasses over their fingers brushed and Barton noticed she wasn't as cold as she normally was.

"How are you feeling?" he asked genuinely worried about her mental, as well as physical, wellbeing and allowed the woman to pass him to disappear behind a changing screen.

"Ok, I guess… Had the nightmare again…" she stated as her pajamas were shed and the cat suit soon lay in the pj's previous position.

"Same result?" Elsa emerged from behind the screen, nodded, then sat on the bed to put her boots on.

As she sat in the medical lab, awaiting the doctor, her mind began to wander.

_ How's papa and Pepper? _

_He__ didn't call last week like the schedule said… Maybe he got busy trying to finish the tower?_

_No,__ Pepper would have reminded him!_

_Then,__ I guess he's stopped wondering what's happened to me…_

"Good morning, Elsa. How are you faring this morning?" Dr. Monroe asked as he entered the lab with clipboard and patient file in hand.

"Alright, I suppose… Busted my hand up this morning. Got it into a fight with a mirror… I'm pretty sure it was a draw." She half joked and showed Monroe her dry bloodied knuckles that were already starting to bruise an ugly purple color. Monroe eyed her annoyed knowing that this was becoming a habit to get out of training for Fury, who was also getting fed up with her antics.

"Ok, let's get some x-rays and your hand. Elsa, this is getting ridiculous! You know, eventually, Fury is going to make you train whether you like it or not. These injuries are not going to stop him much longer." The physician mentioned as he got her dressed in protective wear and set for the x-rays. After a few pictures and positions, the ice princess found herself being weighed then getting her hand splinted.

The silence was broken when Monroe finished the splint and handed Elsa her chart, "Elsa, you've gained nearly twenty pounds since you arrived seven months ago. This has got to stop before you become diabetic! I recommend more exercise and less sitting on your ass feeling sorry for your situation! You already take medication for your hypothyroidism, anxiety, and insomnia; I will not ass insulin to the list as well! Now… I'm done with my rant so either take it seriously or not at all. Report back in a week so I can check the healing process of your hand." And with that, she was dismissed.

"So, want to train?" Barton asked as the young lady exited the lab, "I can have the gym cleared out and it will be just the two of us."

"No thanks, Barton. Working out isn't really my thing-"

"That's the problem Elsa! You heard what the doctor said! "More exercise and less sitting on your ass feeling sorry for yourself"! C'mon, Ice Princess… I only want to help you." The archery agent begged before dropping to his knees and taking her hand in a brotherly way.

Contemplating the offer a moment, Elsa then turned to Hawkeye, "I'll go change… But that gym better be a ghost town!" she stated and disappeared down the corridor towards her room. Barton smirked, stood, and ran to clear the gym as promised.

Finding herself in the gym was a strange feeling for the Stark daughter as she stood in a pair of basketball shorts and a baggy Miami Heat t-shirt. Barton approached her with a basketball in hand dressed similarly; a pair of shorts and a SHIELD muscle shirt. The two then began exercising, first with a one-on-one basketball games of 21 shots. Next, was a few laps around the gym; jogging, walking, running all in that order. Then a ten minute break followed by stretches. Lastly, weight lifting. By the time is was all over Elsa was on her side, breathing hard, and cooling herself down as Barton tossed her a bottle of cold water and plopped down next to her on the gym floor.

"Wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked cheekily with a smile and laughed as he received a glare in return, "What do you say we do this three times a week, just you and me?"

"Firstly, I would ask, 'Are you flirting with me, agent Barton?' and secondly… I would love to." And for the first time since her arrival, Elsa Stark smiled as Hawkeye laughed harder.

This routine went one for about four months until Fury demanded that the young Stark begin to train to control her powers after her session with Barton. Since she really wasn't given a choice, Elsa consented to obey but only after Dr. Monroe cleared her hand as completely healed.

"You're clear to begin training. And I am impressed Elsa! Your weight has already dropped down to what it was when you originally arrived and if you keep it up, you'll be skinnier in no time!" Monroe beamed and left the lab to deliver the news to Fury as Elsa dragged herself off the bench.

"Skinnier, huh…?" she said to herself and left the lab as well.

Only a couple of months later did she have complete control of her abilities but that was also when Barton was reassigned to guard the Tesseract and Elsa was left all alone. She knew no other agents, except for Romanov but she was on assignment as well. Instead of going to the gym, the ice princess decided to simply work out in her room. Thanks to Hawkeye, she now had weight equipment, a treadmill, and various other pieces for just such an occasion where he would be needed for a mission and she wouldn't go to the gym without him.

"Elsa, we need to talk…" came Coulson's voice near the doorway as she sat up from her crunches on the floor one evening.

"What is it, Phil?"she asked and grabbed the towel that was next to her. Coulson stood nervously with his hands behind his back and his feet shuffling every few seconds.

"Well, it's about agent Barton…"

"Good! When's he coming back?" she smiled and wiped the sweat from the back of her neck with the towel. When Coulson didn't reply right away she stood and moved to stand before him, "Where is he?"

"The facility was destroyed… The Tesseract stolen and agent Barton, as well as Dr. Selvig, are missing. We believe kidnapped." This bit of information made her heart stop. The tingle began in her shoulders then slowly creeped down her arms as she spoke.

"Who is responsible?" she asked darkly.

"His name is Loki."


	3. Frozen Hearts and Souls

**DISCLAIMER: Bury Me Alive by: We Are The Fallen belongs to the band and record label.  
>A.N.: I want to thank my followers from the first chapter for choosing to stick with this and I hope you enjoy!<strong>

Chapter 3

"Frozen Souls and Hearts"

Her room was a frozen wreck… The exercise equipment was in pieces and scattered, her books torn and shredded, the bed over turned and dismantled, and Elsa herself was sitting in a corner hugging her knees and burying her face in them in sadness. The only friend and brother she ever knew was missing and no one would give her information to ease her doubting heart.

"_There's no use in crying,  
>All my tears won't drown my pain,<br>Free me from your sorrow,  
>I can't grieve you again,<br>I've watched you let yourself die,  
>And now it's too late to save you this time,<br>You bury me alive!  
>And everybody's gotta breathe somehow,<br>Don't let me die,  
>To consume my own emptiness and lies,<br>All I did was love you,  
>Now I hate the nightmare you've become,<br>I can't let you fool me,  
>I won't need you again,<br>I watched you let yourself die,  
>And now it's too late to save you this time,<br>You bury me alive!  
>And everybody's gotta breathe somehow,<br>Don't let me die,  
>To consume my own emptiness and lies…!" <em>she sang as the door opened and the lights came, blindingly, on. She tensed slightly then relaxed and listened as a pair of footsteps approached her.

"Elsa…? Sweetheart, it's papa…" the voice of her father was low and full of love as he knelt next to her huddled up form, "Elsa, why won't you look at me?" he asked slightly worried.

"You never called…" She stated barely above a whisper, "I've been locked up in this place for a year and you never called…" the temperature was beginning to drop further and Tony started to shiver slightly.

"No, baby girl! I called every scheduled date and time but they told me you wouldn't speak to… Or to anyone." This made Elsa pick her head up with a confused look on her face.

"Wait, what? That's not true! I waited everyday for your call and they told me that you never did! They've been lying to me all this time?!" she screamed in frustration and a blizzard erupted around them.

"Elsa, stop! This will not help our case!" Stark cried and grasped his daughter by the shoulders. The blizzard ended and Elsa leapt into her father's embrace as tears spilled from her eyes. Tony took hold of his little girl and even shed a few tears of his own.

"I love you, papa… I'm so sorry!" she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I love you too, Elsa, and there's nothing to be sorry for. Never apologize for being who you are. My very sweet little girl…" she smiled and clung harder; afraid he would vanish if she let go.

After their father-daughter moment, Tony helped Elsa to her feet and said, "Come meet the team." The pair then left her room arm-in-arm and walked the corridors until they entered the bridge where Natasha Romanov (Black Widow), Dr. Bruce Banner (Hulk), Steve Rodgers (Captain America), and Thor (…Thor) were all around a round table discussing the situation.

"I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium, what do they need the Iridium for?" Dr. Banner asked.

"It's a stabilizing agent. It prevents the portal from collapsing on itself like it did at SHIELD. No hard feelings, point break, you have a mean swing." Tony said as he entered and passed Thor while patting his massive arm and Elsa took an empty chair, "So the portal can stay open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants. How does Fury even see these?"

"He turns." Agent Hill said with her arms crossed.

"Sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he stills needs is a power source. Little high energy density… Something to kick start the Cube." Tony continued as he turned away from the computers after planting an encryption breaker on a panel away from prying eyes.

"Since when did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked, skeptical of Stark's sources of intel.

"Last night, the packet, Selvig's notes… The extraction theory papers… Am I the only one who did the reading?!" Tony wondered flabbergasted.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked.

With the gathered knowledge from the simple conversation before her and the information Coulson had given, Elsa answered before Banner, "He would have to heat the Cube to one-hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coolum barrier…" everyone stared at her in awe.

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the tunneling affect." Stark said, coming to his daughter's awkward rescue.

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion with any reactor on the planet." Banner mentioned, seeing the girl become silent.

"Finally, someone, besides my daughter, who speaks English!" Iron Man cried as he approached Banner and shook his hand.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked nobody in particular.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the Cube. I was hoping you would join him. Fury said as he entered the room then took notice of Elsa, "What are you doing in here, Ice Princess?"

"I brought her because I haven't seen her in a year and she will be of assistance to Banner and myself." Tony said defensively as he moved to stand beside his daughter who had shrunk back at Fury's tone, "Shall we go play, doctor?"

"Right this way, sir." Banner said while motioning with his arm.

As Elsa stood to follow, two agents dressed in thermal protection gear grabbed her by the arms. She struggles as Tony and everyone look to the tussle.

"ELSA! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" shrieked Tony as more agents stopped him from going to the aid of his child.

Thos became outraged and turned to Fury, Mjolnir in hand,"What is the meaning of this?! This woman has done no harm!"

"You don't know the extent of her power, Thor!" the director yelled back as the agents and Elsa continued to wrestle each other. The tingle began in her shoulders and creeped down her arms until it reached her fingertips.

"RELEASE ME!" she screamed as the ice leapt from her fingers and pinned the agents to the floor around her. The horror of her actions registered on her face as she looked around to find both agents and Avengers staring at her. Then her gaze fell to her hands as tears threatened to spill.

"I am nothing… But a monster…" she whispered and took off running down the corridor with her father calling after her, "ELSA!" Unknown to said young woman, the Norse God of Thunder was on her tail.


	4. A Loving Heart

**A.N.: Now we'll finally see some Loki! YAY! Thanks guys for reading this far! Please review!**

Chapter 4

"A Loving Heart"

"Lady Elsa, please stop!" Thor called after the young woman who, he discovered, was the daughter of the Man of Iron. His voice must have reached her because she slowed to a halt in an open hallway. The walls were made of bulletproof plexi-glass and looked out towards the clouds and beyond to the setting sun. She half-way turned to stare out the window to the brilliant blue sky, that was slowly turning pink, and to let Thor know that she would hear him out about whatever it was he wanted to discuss.

"Lady Elsa, are you alright? You seemed pretty upset about what occurred back there." Thor said with a hint of worry in his voice. He carefully approached the sorrowful maiden and stood by her until she collected herself enough to speak clearly.

"No, Prince Thor, I'm not alright… I have been cursed with this ability to manipulate ice. I thought I had it under control… But I suppose I was wrong. I overreacted when those agents grabbed me and my mind just froze, I didn't know what else to do! I panicked!" she shrieked as the god put his hands on her shoulders in comfort as tears poured.

"Lady Elsa, you have no reason to explain yourself. Listen, I know my brother is considered a criminal but I would suggest you try talking to him. He is a master of sorcery and he may have some ways for you to control your abilities." He offered and gently turned Elsa to face him. Her tear-streaked face gazed up into his goatee covered face. Thor's heart ached for this young woman as he rubbed his thumbs over her cheeks to wipe the tear stains away. This simple gesture made the Midgardian woman smile.

"Jane Foster is a lucky woman." She mumbled sweetly, making Thor smile and blush in response. The two of them shared a good laugh and Elsa felt exceedingly better. The Asgardian prince was starting to grow on her like Barton and her smile fell, Thor caught it when her gaze left his.

"What is it, Lady Elsa?" he asked. Instead of verbally answering, the brunette wrapped her arms around Thor's waist and hugged him tightly as her head rested against his chest. For a moment, Thor was taken aback by the sudden outburst of physical affection but recovered and returned the embrace.

"Thor, promise me you won't leave me like agent Barton…"

"…I promise, Lady Elsa…" this made her smile again as they released one another and Thor escorted her back to her quarters.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Elsa giggled as they stood in her doorway.

"Loki is being held in Containment Room six. Do you know where that is?" How could she not? It was where she was placed when she first arrived but she didn't say that only nodded and smiled sweetly as Thor took her hand and kissed her knuckles, "Goodnight, Lady Elsa."

"Goodnight, Thor." And the thunder god disappeared down the hall.

Elsa moved around the halls silent as death when night fell because the skeleton crew would mostly be on the bridge. As she came upon the containment room she placed her hand on the wall next the control panel, the ice from her fingers moved into the circuitry and shorted the security cameras as well as the door lock. When she entered, the door closed behind her and her gaze fell upon a giant glass cage in the middle of the room.

As she moved closer, a lone figure came into view. A tall, raven haired man, dressed in gold, black and green armored robes stood in the middle of the cage with his back to Elsa. Suddenly, Elsa's heart stopped because she realized this was the same man from her dreams! With shaky steps she walked up the stairs to stand before the cage but with the man's back still facing her.

"You are the "Ice Princess" Fury mentioned. Enlighten me as to why a man of his nature would call you by such a title." Loki stated as he turned to face her. Green eyes met ice blue and both people stood perplexed by the other.

"My name is Elsa… Director Fury calls me Ice Princess because I can manipulate and conjure ice or other winter substances; like snow. You are Loki, I presume?" Elsa stated when her voice returned.

Loki smiled, "Your presumption is correct, dear lady. Now, tell me, why are you here?"

"…Thor suggested that I come to you in my time of desperate need… I request help to control my abilities-"

"And why would I help a friend of my would-be brother's?! Especially a weak Midgardian? What would my reward be?!" he demanded angrily.

"Thor told me that you were a master of sorcery and you could, possibly, teach me ways of self control." She stated, stroking his ego a little bit, "I beg of you, Prince Loki! Please, help me! I can't live like this anymore!" Elsa cried and knelt before the would-be-king as tears began to spill down her cheeks.

Loki felt his heart skip a beat for a moment when the young woman called him by his title but ignored it as he observed the woman crumpled at his feet. Long brown hair that was turning ice blue and was pulled back in a braid, pale skin that was marred by scars that appeared to be self inflicted, ice blue eyes that betrayed any emotion she hoped to conceal behind rimless spectacles, and he noticed that she was large for a Midgardian. To him she could have been an imitation to Volstagg.

"You have the power to free me… Do so and I will teach you all that I know." Loki stated and noticed the girl's face lift immediately.

"I can't… I would be betraying my people-"

"They don't care about you, Elsa! You're nothing but a pawn in their game! They want to exploit your abilities for their gain! Don't fall any further than you already have!" the dark prince cried and knelt in front of the crying woman. When he noticed the fatigue that was evident in her eyes, he sighed," Return to your chambers for some sleep. You appear to need it greatly." Elsa stood, wiped her face, nodded, and walked towards the door only to stop dead in her tracks as pain shot through her spine and up into her skull. Her knees buckled under her dead weight, she crashed to the unforgiving floor while clutching her head in pain.

"What is it, Elsa?!" Loki asked with a twinge of worry in his voice as he moved to the glass wall.

"My skull is on fire! It feels like someone is clawing at my brain with hot branding rods! AAAHHHH!" she screamed and ice began to crystallize around her feet and ankles. Loki moved quickly and pressed the panic button near the door of his cage and alarms began to sound.

"Loki… Please… Make it stop- AAAHHH!"

"Hold on, Elsa! Help is on the way!" the dark prince couldn't figure out why he hit the panic button or why, when the woman says his name, it sent shivers down his spine. All he really knew was that this creature was an interesting subject and he wanted to know everything about her.

Just as Elsa was on the verge of passing out and the ice had enclosed around her body up to the chest, was when agents and Avengers alike stormed the containment room; Tony Stark ahead of them all when he discovered his daughter absent from her quarters. The sight that greeted him caused his blood pressure to sky rocket. His daughter nearly encased in ice while holding her head in pain and Loki looking on.

"What did you do to her, you bastard?" the philanthropist demanded as he moved to comfort his child.

"I have done nothing, Man of Iron. She came to me."

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Elsa screamed and began to try and claw her hair out as the ice creeped further up body. Tony could only watch in heartbreak because he knew he could do nothing to help her.

Dr. Banner entered the room with a small tranquilizer gun and came to stand behind Elsa and shot her at the base of the skull. The girl instantly calmed and passed out in Tony's arms; the ice disappearing when she lost consciousness. Tony looked from Banner to his daughter back to Banner, silently demanding an explanation.

"Take her to the medical lab… I have a theory to what's wrong with her." Was all the good doctor had to say before father had picked up daughter and moved with the speed of a cheetah down the hall.

As the agents and Avengers began to leave, Loki stopped the god of thunder, "Thor, keep me informed of Lady Elsa's condition… Please?"

"Do you have feelings for her brother?"

"I am NOT your brother! And no… I simply wish to stay informed so I may kill her last." A sadistic grin plastered itself on the mischief maker's face but Thor was unconvinced. Instead of an answer, the blond warrior simply turned and left.


	5. Another Evil Reveals Itself

Chapter 5

"Another Evil Reveals Itself"

Tony Stark paced the hallway in front of the medical lab as he glanced back and forth between the two doctors doing an exam on his daughter to the floor to watch his footing. Just as Iron Man was getting fed up with waiting, Steve Rodgers came around the corner, "Stark, are you feeling alright?"

"No, Capsicle! My baby girl's in there and I don't know what to do to help her!" Stark cried and fell to his knees with tears pouring like waterfalls down his cheeks. Steve stooped next to him and placed a friendly hand on the other man's shoulder. It was the only comfort he could offer as the door opened and Dr. Monroe stepped out.

"Mr. Stark, please come inside." He gestured and retreated back inside while Steve helped Tony to his feet and both men entered. Dr. Banner stood with a handheld CAT scanner over a certain spot on Elsa's cerebral cortex.

"Tony, does your company make pain receptors that attach directly to the brain?" Banner asked without looking away from the monitor.

"Yeah, we were going to implant them in soldiers to block pain signals but I researched other side effects that could occur and botched the operation immediately. Why?" Stark asked as he and the captain approached.

"Because your daughter has one placed directly into her cerebral cortex." The doctor stated and pointed to the monitor where, in black and white, was a small microchip sitting in Elsa's brain. Steve and Tony stared disbelieving at the monitor but they couldn't deny it because the initials "SI" were printed on the chip itself, "I have to ask this as a doctor, Tony… Did you implant this-"

"OF COURSE NOT! She was the designer of the chip and told me that it would be extremely dangerous to use them on humans! We both agreed to botch the project! Someone else must have implanted it…" the billionaire mumbled and continued to stare at the monitor as Bruce took a still photo then proceeded to put the CT scanner away.

Loki waited, rather impatiently, in his cage for news on the young woman who had been removed from his presence less than an hour ago. He couldn't explain it but his thoughts always returned to her.

_**Loki… Please… Make it stop… AAAHHH!**_

_**Loki…**_

The sound of his name rolling off of her tongue made the mischief maker's pants become, increasingly, tight; particularly in the groin region. His frustration only grew when Natasha Romanov stood behind him.

"There's not many people who can sneak up on me." He smirked as he turned around, praying that his erection would die down a bit.

"But you figured I'd come." She stated simply.

"After… After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you'd appear as a friend. And I would cooperate."

"I want to know what you've done to Ice Princess."

The raven haired God was taken aback though he didn't physically show it, "Agent Romanov, I assure you that Lady Elsa coming to my… Humble abode was not, in any way, my doing. She approached me about teaching her techniques of self control."

"What about agent Barton?"

"I would say I've expanded his mind." He stated in mock innocence.

"And once you've won… Once you're king of the mountain, what happens to his mind then?" Black Widow asked as she walked forward to stand close to the glass with her arms crossed.

"Oh… Is this love, agent Romanov?"

"Love is for children, I owe him a debt."

Seeming interested, Loki stepped back towards the bench behind him on the opposite side of the cage, "Tell me."

Natasha debated a moment then took the seat that was provided, "Before I worked for SHIELD, I… uh… Well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care what they stood for. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me… He made a different call."

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?"

"Not let you out-"

"I know but I like this! Your world hangs in the balance and you bargain for one man."

"Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian… Or I was." Natasha countered once more.

"And what are you now?"

Widow stood once more, "It's really not that complicated. I got red in my ledger and I'd like to wipe it out."

"Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Drakov's daughter? The hospital files… Barton told me everything." The raven god stated as he stood and approached a shocked Black Widow, "Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red and you think saving a man, no virtuous than yourself, will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child's prayer, pathetic! You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they're a part of you and they will never go away." The god then slammed his arm against the glass and scared Natasha.

"I won't touch Barton, not until I make him kill you; slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work and when he screams, I'll split his skull!" Romanov turned away in horror, "This is my bargain you mewling quim!"

"You're a monster…" she mumbled with her back to Loki who just smirked and chuckled darkly.

"Oh, no… You brought the monster."

Natasha turned as if the previous conversation had not phased her, "So, Banner… That's your play?"

"What?" he wondered confused.

"Loki means to release the Hulk keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way send Thor as well." Romanov ordered through her ear piece then turned to face the god once more, "Thank you, for your cooperation." And then she left the room with a stunned Loki in her wake.

"You people are so petty… And tiny…"

"Yeah, this is a team-"

"Agent Romanov, will you escort Dr. Banner back to his-"

"Where?" Banner's voice rang, "You rented my room."

"The cell was just-"

"In case you needed to kill me. But you can't! I know! I tried!" Elsa cracked her eyelids and slowly began to get out of the bed and move into the next room where the voices were coming from, "I got low… I didn't see any end so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out!" this made the ice princess stop in the doorway but was paid no mind.

"So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good… Until you dragged me back into this freak show! And put everyone here at risk! You wanna know my secret agent Romanov? You wanna know how I stay calm?" the young woman threw her voice to him when she saw what was about to happen.

"Dr. Banner… Put down the scepter…" everyone turned to her then back to Banner, who looked confused as to why the scepter was in his hand, "Please, Bruce… Put it down…" the doctor did as requested and ran to catch Elsa as she collapsed breathing heavily.

"I know… Where the chip in me head…. Came from…" she breathed with a little difficulty, "… Jonathan Markson…" then a large explosion rocked the ship and Elsa lost her grasp on consciousness.


	6. An Acknowledgement of Love

Chapter 6

"An Acknowledgement of Love"

A pair of arms carried the body of the unresponsive woman and entered the office of one Jonathan Markson. The aging man looked up when his office door opened but no one entered. Instead it closed by itself and Loki appeared out of thin air along with a mind controlled agent who carried the unconscious Elsa Beatrice Stark.

"Well done, dark prince! I knew you would be successful in retrieving my little investment." Markson cooed evilly as he stood from behind his desk and walked around it to retrieve his prize. Only, Loki stopped his approach with the scepter tip pressed to to the cruel man's chest.

"What do you intend to do with her now?" the raven god asked as he came to stand between Markson and Elsa.

"Perform more tests on the chip and see how her abilities react. Then, once she's controlled, I'll sell her to the military who offers the most!"

Loki stared at the creature before him with distaste, "You are nothing more than a greedy whore merchant-"

"Pimp, sir." The agent corrected.

"Who would do anything or step on anyone to get the highest amount of fortune!"

"What do you care, dark prince?! She means nothing to you so why protect her?!" Markson countered and Loki smirked.

"Good question, mortal." He then stabbed the director through the chest, "Rot in hell…" and he let the corpse fall in a bloody mess onto the carpet. He turned and took Elsa from the agent's arms and disappeared only to reappear in the penthouse of Stark Tower. Just as he placed the young woman on the couch, the Man of Iron entered the house, without his suit on.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki stated as he moved towards the bar where Tony was standing.

"Actually, I'm planning to threaten you."

"You should have left your armor on for that."

"Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage and you have the glow stick of destiny. You like a drink?" this only made the god smile.

"Stalling me won't change anything-"

"No, no, threatening! No drink, you sure? I'm having one." Stark stated as he moved about the bar and Loki moved to the window.

"The Chitauri are coming. Nothing will change that. What have I to fear?"

"The Avengers. It's what we call ourselves. Earth's mightiest heroes type thing."

"Yes, I've met them."

Tony chuckled, "Yeah, take us a while to get any traction; I'll give you that one. But let's do a headcount here. You're brother the demi-god, a super soldier a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend, a man with breath-taking anger management issues, a couple of master assassins, a good man named Phil, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

"That was the plan."

"Yeah, not a great plan. When they come and they will, they'll come for you."

"I have an army." Loki threatened as Tony stepped towards him with a glass of bourbon in his hand but Stark countered with, "We have a Hulk."

"I thought the beast had wandered off?"

"You're missing the pint! There's no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top! Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us but it's all on you! Cause if we can't protect the Earth you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it." The philanthropist said seriously as he sipped his bourbon and allowed Loki to draw closer.

"How will you friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?" Loki asked as he raised his scepter to touch the center of Tony's chest, where the reactor was located, to take control of him but found he couldn't, "This usually works."

"Performance issues, not uncommon. One-out-of-five-" the god then grabbed Stark by the throat and tossed him to the floor.

He picked the man up again by the throat, "You will all fall before me!" and with that, Iron Man was thrown through the window followed by the Marc 7 suit being deployed after him.

Once the suit was on and Tony was in the air, controlling his fall this time, he raced back up to Loki saying, "Oh and there's one other person you pissed off by kidnapping his daughter… Me." And Stark blasted the scepter-wielding god in the chest just as the portal began to open.

Elsa decided as she awoke in the empty, slightly destroyed, penthouse that she was done with heroes and villains for a while. Her head ached, she felt nauseated, and she now wondered where everyone was and why the penthouse was trashed! Her questions, she decided, would have to wait when she glanced out the windows to see aliens all over the city!

"Loki, what have you done…?" she wondered aloud and dashed for the elevator.

Once on the ground, the ice princess ran through the chaos and came face-to-face with one of the aliens! She was scared, don't doubt that, but she used her fear to her advantage and ice flew from her palms in daggers that embedded themselves in her alien attacker as well as an arrow to the head from above. Her eyes followed the trajectory line to discover it had been fired by Hawkeye!

"Hawkeye!" Elsa cried happily and received a smile from him in return. Then, she was in the clutches of another Chitauri soldier! Only this time Elsa brought her hands up to its face where frostbite ended up being burned into its skin and a howl of pain sounded from the creature's vocal chords as it fell to the ground; dead. Ice Princess stared down at the corpse of the alien with a look of madness and excitement because she now had more control or understanding of her powers.

"Well done, Ice Princess! You've been practicing!" Barton laughed. Elsa smiled and took off to join Captain America and Black Widow who were being overpowered by a regime of Chitauri. Ice flew from her fingertips and began freezing whole bodies, limbs, heads, and other parts while America and Widow kept attacking the frozen victims where the impact cause them to shatter.

The three heroes all stood back-to-back-to-back for now being extremely outnumbered and outgunned, Elsa's eyes gazed around through half lids because her glasses had been knocked from her face and now, more than likely, in pieces wherever they landed.

"Any ideas?" Natasha asked as she reached for her last magazine of ammo to load her handgun. She received her answer when a Chitauri leapt forward only to be stabbed through the chest by an ice sword the Elsa had conjured. The rest of the soldiers followed and attacked. The Captain eliminated nearly half of them with the aid of his shield while Widow took out ten with her bullets then picked up a Chitauri weapon when that ran out. Elsa was doing well on her own for never being in a fight for her life before as one by one her attackers fell. Just as another was about to be slain, the pain from her precious headaches hit her cerebral cortex with such force that it knocked the breath out of the young woman and the attacking soldier brutally hit her across the face; sending her flying into a nearby building!

"AAAHHH!" The junior Stark screamed as all of the pain crippled her mental, as well as physical, capabilities to stand, let alone move. A high pitch frequency rang her ears as her limbs carefully began to pick her up, only to give way from overexertion. Her jaw nearly shattered as it collided with a small pile of cement debris that lay underneath when she crashed through the building. Her gaze turned upward when a gentle hand moved under her armpits to lift her off of the debris and blue eyes met brown.


	7. Picking Up the Pieces

Chapter 7

"Picking Up the Pieces"

"Clint!" she cried as her arms wrapped themselves around the agent who returned it with as much as enthusiasm as she.

"We have to move, this building could collapse any second!" he said as they ran out and met up Captain America and Thor outside. Elsa did a head count and realized they were missing three; her father, Natasha, and Banner.

"Where is papa?" she asked and looked to Steve who was listening to a conversation through his ear piece.

"Then shut it down!" Steve screamed, "Stark those things are still coming!" Elsa was confused at hearing only half of the conversation so Barton handed his ear piece over to her so she could hear.

"I've got a nuke coming in that'll blow in less than a minute… And I know just where to put it." Tony stated and Elsa's heart dropped.

"Stark, you know that's a one way trip?" the Captain asked as he looked towards Elsa.

"Papa! Don't do this! It's suicide!" she finally exclaimed as he flew over them with the missile on his back. They all watched as Iron Man disappeared through the portal and, before the line went dead Elsa heard Tony say, "I love you, Elsa…" then static and the Chitauri fell dead around them.

"Close it." Steve ordered Natasha and Elsa rounded on him.

"No! Keep it open! If that portal closes, I'll never see him again!" she screamed and pounded her fists on Steve's chest. Thor came forward and grabbed the woman around the waist then yanked her away from anyone as she continued to flail and scream then sob as the portal began closing.

Minutes passed and Elsa sat on her knees on the ground after Thor placed her there to calm down. Then the Captain's voice spoke up, "Son of a gun." They all gazed up to see Tony come out of the portal before it sealed up completely.

"He's not slowing down!" Thor exclaimed as he began to spin Mjolnir, but there was no need for Hulk caught the Man of Iron and they landed more smoothly than originally anticipated. The group ran over as Hulk sat up after rolling Iron Man off only to have Thor roll him onto his back and rip his face plate off while Steve stooped down to listen for a heartbeat but didn't find one. Elsa came running and slid behind Tony and placed his head in her lap.

"Papa…? Papa, open your eyes… Damn it papa, I know you can hear me!" she cried as tears fell and Thor stooped next to her and placed an arm around her shaking shoulders. They stood stayed like this for a few moments until Hulk roared in anger and sorrow. When he did, Elsa felt the head in her lap move and her father's gasp for breath as if waking from a nightmare.

"What the hell?! What just happened?! Please tell me nobody kissed me!"

"We won…" Steve stated tiredly.

"Yay… Alright… You know what, let's just not come in tomorrow… Let's just take a day…" the Man of Iron said and sat up slowly.

"Papa, you're alive!" Elsa yelled in joy and embraced her father around the neck.

"Oh baby girl, I'm so glad you're safe!" he smiled and clutched to his girl for dear life.

"It's not over yet…" they heard Captain America state and they all looked towards Stark Tower. When they all arrived, they found Loki on the steps in pain from the Hulk's handiwork of imprinting him into the floor. The god turned to face them and Elsa had to fight the urge to go to him and tend to his obvious pains.

"If it's all the same to you… I'll have that drink now." He said defeated.

The very next day, Elsa found herself, with the rest of the team, in Central Park waiting to send Thor and Loki back to Asgard with the Tesseract. The mischief maker god was shackled around the wrists and had a guard over his mouth to prevent him from speaking. Elsa approached the gathering as the Tesseract was being readied.

Clint and Natasha stood together and as Elsa neared them she heard Nat say, "He looks like a bondage slave." And made Barton smirk. As she stood by herself, Elsa and Loki's eyes met. The contact didn't break as Loki bid Elsa forward with his head. Against her better judgment, the ice princess came towards him and pulled out a manila folder from his robes. Slightly taken aback by this mysterious folder, Elsa reached up and removed the mouth guard.

"This folder contains all the evidence to convict Markson, though I don't think you'll need it." He stated simply as the woman took the folder in her hand and placed it under her arm.

"Thank you…" she whispered and placed the cover back on but as she pulled away, Loki grasped her hands in his as their eyes connected once more. His green eyes seemed to hold the very universe in them and Elsa realized she could stare into those forever and never get tired of it. Thor came forward with the Tesseract in hand.

"Forgive me, Lady Elsa, but we must take our leave." The thunderer apologized and Loki released her hands. She broke their eye contact to hug Thor but turned again to face the trickster before Tony stepped forward, placed his hands on her shoulders, and gently pulled her back. Thor then held the Tesseract for Loki to grasp the other side and when he did the two of them disappeared in a flash of blue light without a trace.

"Elsa, you coming?" Tony asked as he and Bruce got into the car.

"I'll meet you back at the tower, papa… I'm going to go for a walk." She stated then left to find a bench to sit on and opened the folder which was labeled: ICE PRINCESS: TOP SECRET. Her heart sank as she began to read.

**A.N.: I'm sorry this chapter is short! I promise I am working on continuing this story so be patient with me! Please review!**


	8. You've Returned Why?

**OMG! I'm so glad everyone who follows this loves it as much I do! I'm sorry it took so long but here you go. BTW: Made this chapter extra long, that's what she said, just for y'all! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

"You've Returned… Why?"

"Morning Bruce, how did you sleep?" Elsa asked as Banner sat down at the island where his newspaper was neatly folded and a mug of black coffee was handed to him. At first the good doctor said nothing and everyone learned to let him have a couple of sips of caffeine before expecting an answer.

"Ok, I guess, Tony kept me in the lab until about 2:40 this morning and the other guy wouldn't let me sleep either…" he answered after said sips of coffee and opened the paper to find a green envelope with his name on it in beautiful cursive handwriting, "Elsa, what is this?" he asked and held the envelope up with a small smile.

"Happy Birthday! Though you might enjoy a little pick me up!" she answered as she raised her own coffee filled mug to her lips and sipped.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to!"

Banner opened the envelope to find an invitation to the medical conference, which was sold out, at the convention center. His jaw dropped as he pulled out the ticket then his gaze traveled to the smile on Elsa's face at his reaction. Before he could form words, she raised her hand saying, "After you helped me during the Manhattan incident three years ago… I felt this would be an appropriate thank you."

Speaking of three years, isn't your final hearing against Markson today?" Captain Steve asked as he walked into the kitchen with a "Happy Birthday" to Bruce as well.

"Yeah, finally after all this time we'll hear the judge's final decision on the matter. There's no way he's getting away with what he did!" the young Stark stated as she handed Steve a cup of Jo. Tony then waltzed in dressed in his best Armani suit and with a well groomed face.

"C'mon Elsa, we need to get going!" he ordered and the woman nodded, finished her coffee, and to her room to change. Upon her return, Clint and Natasha were up and having breakfast when she walked in dressed in a navy blue pencil skirt with a sky blue button down underneath a navy blue blazer and black heels. Nodding her greetings to the assassins, she and Tony left for the courthouse.

"All rise! The honorable Judge, Jennifer Andrews presiding. Be seated." The bailiff announced as the mid-forties judge sat down with files in hand.

"Good morning, everyone. Now we're all here for the final decision in the case of Stark vs. Markson on the grounds that the defendant, Jonathan Markson, allegedly implanted a pain receptor chip in the plaintiff, Elsa Stark's, cerebral cortex. Thereby, being able to control her mind as well as actions. Do remember that my judgment is final, Ms. Stark and Mr. Markson." She stated and Elsa stole a gaze at the defendant across the way from her. He seemed very stoic and not, in the least bit, worried about the verdict which made her feel uneasy.

"Plaintiff and Defendant rise." The pair did as Judge Andrews removed her reading glasses.

"I find the defendant not guilty on the premises that these documents have been falsified and in no way point to any mind controlling chip in Ms. Stark's head." The news made Elsa stop breathing for a moment, "Ms. Stark, the next time you step into my courtroom with the urge to send someone to prison on mind control bullshit and with falsified documents… Be prepared to be shipped to a mental institution. Case dismissed." And with a bang of the gavel, it was over. The judge and bailiff left the courtroom as Elsa's attorney offered his condolences and Markson approached her.

"Next time, don't take information from the God of Lies." He whispered harshly then left.

Tony moved to stand behind his daughter and brought a hand to rest between her shoulder blades, "C'mon, Elsa… Let's go home."

It was impossible for her to comprehend that Loki would give her false evidence after being defeated by the Avengers three years ago. But at the same time it didn't surprise her because Markson was right about never believing the God of Lies. It makes sense that he would lie to get one last stab at her before leaving because of her father stopping the Chitauri. Her anger only grew as the drive became shorter as they neared the tower. Suddenly, a thought struck her, 'How did Markson know the information was from Loki?' she was shaken from her thoughts when Tony opened the passenger door for her and she stepped into the blinding light.

When the elevator doors opened, the Starks were greeted by Pepper who kissed Tony and hugged Elsa. As she pulled away and the room came into full view, Elsa's blood ran cold. For there stood, in their Asgardian glory, Thor and Loki. Only the trickster wasn't bound and gagged like the last time she saw him. Her grip on the folder in her left hand tightened as she exit the car and angrily walked over to the god who turned when he heard her heels clicking on the tiled floor.

As soon as she was within reach, Elsa reeled her right hand back and slapped the god across the face, earning a gasp from most of the Avengers gathered to welcome the blond prince, as she screamed, "How could you?! You lied to me and now Markson is free!" she then threw the folder at their feet where all of the papers scattered, "You falsified the documents to make me look like a fool, you son of a bitch!" then she began to punch his armored chest and he made no move to stop her as he was still shocked by the slap to the face.

"Easy, easy, Elsa!" Barton said as he grabbed the pissed off woman around the waist and pulled her away from the Asgardian.

"Because of you, I'm now the biggest laughing stalk of all of New York!" she screamed and wretched herself free from Barton's grasp to grab the remote and turned on the news from earlier when the press found her and her father outside the courthouse.

"_**Ms. Stark! Ms. Stark! Are you going to go after Big Foot now?!"**_

"_**Are there such things as mind control?!"**_

"_**How does it feel being a washed up has-been instead of being the face of Stark Industries?!"**_

Tony moved to quickly take the remote from his daughter's hand as silent tears fell from her eyes. He clicked mute and the room fell nearly dead quiet except for breathing and heartbeats.

"I trusted a god whom no one else would…" Elsa said quietly but everyone still heard, "That was my first mistake… My second was believing that he could change…" she said and yanked herself away from Barton's friendly hand and walked down the hall as everyone watched her.

The silence was broken the second Elsa's door closed and locked and Tony turned the TV back on, horrible headlines going across the screen.

"_Elsa Stark was called a "has-been" and is no longer the face of Stark Industries. After the verdict of the three lawsuit against board president, Jonathan Markson, Elsa and her father, Tony Stark, were seen leaving the courthouse and when asked about what happened, she had this to say-"_

"_**I realized my mistake and it's one I don't intend to make ever again."**_

"_**What will you do now?" **_

"_**I'm done answering your stupid questions. Excuse me." **_

"_And as she attempted to break through the reporters they stopped Tony Stark as well."_

"_**Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark! How does it feel now your daughter is declared insane-" **_

"_The reporter could not finish his question because the billionaire proceeded to punch him in the nose!"_

"_**My daughter is not insane and any b*****d who says otherwise will end up like you! Or worse… Send me the bill."**_

"_We'll bring you more as this story unfolds."_

"I don't understand… I handed her every official document that was in Markson's office and killed the man himself…" Loki mumbled, "This does not make sense…"

"Brother, what are you speaking about?" Thor asked as he came to stand beside the trickster, who appeared deep in thought. Tony sat down on the couch with a huff as he flipped through the other news channels to find, nearly, the same headlines, 'Stark daughter may be off to mental hospital.', 'Stark heiress finally flown the coop.' and so on. The other Avengers were getting agitated just by the fact that they knew Elsa's mental state was completely normal, if not, exemplary.

"I am saying that it's impossible for Markson to be alive because I killed him! Something is not adding up."

"It doesn't matter!" Tony snapped, "My little girl's reputation is being trampled by this and I don't know how to comfort her…" Pepper came over and sat down next to him and muted the TV once more.

After a few minutes of silence, Clint, Natasha, and Steve disappeared into the elevator to go to the underground gym to train, Banner and Tony went into the lab, Thor changed into Midgardian clothes and left to go see Jane, and Loki was left alone in the penthouse with a pissed off woman. What was he to do? He goes to try and comfort her of course! No, he just decides to pat Markson a visit and find out what was really happening.

This time around Loki didn't bother with the door, he just teleported straight into Markson's office and found the man he was looking for behind the desk and no blood stain on the carpet but, he realized, it had been three years. The old man looked exactly the same as he did the last time he was here only without a hole in his chest and blood sputtering out of his mouth and said hole in chest. But this "doppelganger" appeared amused to see him as if an Asgardian appearing in his office was an everyday thing.

"Ah, Loki! Wonderful to see you again- Wow, has it really been three years?! Oh my, how time does fly!"

"Your petty sentiments mean nothing. And you know why I have come… How are you still alive?" Loki asked not amused by the old man as he came towards him.

"I believe it's called, you missed my heart and, miraculously, my secretary heard me fall and called for paramedics. Luckily, they rescued me from certain death. Everyone asked who did it but we both know that no one would believe me if I said "Loki of Asgard", now would they?" Markson sneered as he leaned against his desk and crossed his arms over his chest.

"If you wish, I could easily succeed this time." The Asgardian prince offered with a smirk and flashed a small dagger in the sunlight. But before he could even move, the board president produced a remote.

"Make one wrong move and you can say fare the well to Ms. Elsa Stark." The blood in his veins froze as green and hazel eyes clashed for dominance.


	9. All Hell Breaks Loose

**(What Once Was Mine: Tangled) You guys have no idea how excited I am for this chapter! It will, hopefully, make you squeal, get pissed off, and also become slightly confused… If it does then that was exactly the way I wanted it to go! ENJOY!**

Chapter 9

"All Hell Breaks Loose"

Elsa's room resembled the one she had at SHIELD except nothing was broken but it was a frozen wasteland where she sat in the middle of her bed, cross legged, and stared blankly out of the massive window before her. The breath that left her lungs was warm even though her body and soul felt cold and dead. Silence had befallen the penthouse and the ice princess could only assume everyone went about their business. She opened her hand, palm up, and a soft blue light engulfed it. The energy took the shape of s beautiful white amaryllis blossom and her cold eyes seemed to warm at the sight of the flower.

Amaryllis was her late mother's favorite flower. Her garden would be dead most of the year, but as soon as winter struck, everything amaryllis! Elsa smiled remembering the house filled with their wonderful smell although her father hated them, he put up with it for his women's sakes. But that fateful winter when the amaryllis didn't bloom was when the ice encasing her heart truly sank its teeth in.

Elizabeth Stark had been a wonderful wife and mother so you would think she would be smarter than to go pick up her daughter from a friend's house with most of the roads closed off because of ice. No, she just hadn't seen her Elsa in nearly a month because the school the girls went to had a special camp where students could be camp leaders for extra credit and her daughter had volunteered that winter to help, so her excitement was too much for her to bare and into the car she got then braved the icy roads. Only, a drunk driver was also out that night… One thing led to another and both cars ended up hitting head-on. Elizabeth died at the scene while the driver walked away with only a bruised eye.

The snow amaryllis shivered slightly in her palm as her softly rang out.

"_Flower, gleam, and glow,  
>Let your power shine,<br>Make the clock reverse,  
>Bring back what once was mine,<br>Heal what has been hurt,  
>Change the Fates' design,<br>Save what has been lost,  
>Bring back what once was mine,<br>What once was mine…_" she sang and laid down on her side, with the flower still in her hand, and a soft snowfall above. Little did the ice princess know that the trickster god in green and gold had eavesdropped outside her door and was now sitting in the hallway feeling even more awful than he previously was.

Later that same afternoon, Elsa sat on the couch with a pillow in her arms as the news continued to show her answers from earlier in the day and the broken nose her father gave a reporter. She groaned and buried her face in the pillow as someone sat down next to her.

"I'm not in the mood to be cheered up." She stated, though muffled, because of the pillow.

"Well, I was hoping to take a beautiful young woman out to dinner this evening." came the response from one of the only people she did not want to see.

"Get away from me before I kill you!" she screamed into the pillow so it sounded normal.

"Not until you forgive me for all the wrongs I've committed. Elsa, I had no idea those documents were false, please believe me…"

"How can you expect me to believe you after all that's happened?! It's going to take a lot more than an apology to make up for the last three years." She shrieked then hit Loki upside the head with her pillow.

"I offered dinner…" this earned another hit with the pillow but this time he caught it as Elsa pulled back and he yanked it behind her head then pinned her there. A deep blush came to the pale skinned woman's cheeks as Loki's face came dangerously close to hers.

"_**Next time, don't take information from the God of Lies…"**_ Markson's voice rang, making the young Stark extremely upset.

As her anger grew, her head rolled back to rest on the back of the couch the reeled forward faster than Loki could comprehend and her forehead connected with his nose, causing him to release his hold on her and once her hands were free, ice flew forward to trap the trickster in ice from his shoulders out to his fingertips and down the rest of his body. Frustration and pain registered on the god's face at his current predicament.

"Elsa, release me… Now." He threatened darkly but the ice princess simply stood from the couch and cockily moved to stand before the frozen god.

"Why should I? You look more appealing this way! Maybe I'll place you as the centerpiece of the room… That would be lovely!" she mumbled and turned her back to look around when she was grabbed by Loki, the second he broke free of the ice entrapment. He, once more, pinned her to the couch on her hands and knees the buried his hand in her solid blue hair to yank it back so her face was level with his.

"You will regret this… I guarantee it…" then he disappeared, leaving a petrified Elsa cowering on the couch.

That evening, when everyone was home at last, Elsa confronted Loki about the events of earlier that afternoon, "What the hell was that this afternoon?!" she whispered as she pulled him onto the terrace.

"What do you mean? I thought you were still angry with me?" Loki wondered confused.

"Don't play dumb, you know what I'm talking about!" she cried angrily and stomped a foot and the floor beneath turned to icy, "After I beat you with a pillow, you pinned me to the couch, which I countered with a head butt then froze you, and lastly you broke free, pinned me again but this time you claimed, 'You will regret this' while pulling my hair! What the fuck?!"

"First off, I wasn't here this whole afternoon because Ms. Foster took Thor and myself shopping for Midgardian robes. And secondly, you were so upset with me this morning that I was smart enough to stay away to let you cool down. Ask Thor, he will claim I was with him and Jane all afternoon." He said seriously and it took Elsa a moment to register everything that had been said.

"But you were here… It was so real…"

"Of course, I could pin you down if that's what you are into." Loki said seductively and gently took her hand in his to kiss the palm only to have Elsa yank away from him and go back inside.

As he stared at her retreating form Loki couldn't help but smirk, chuckle darkly, and allow his hazel eyes to shine through, "Just you wait, little Elsa… Just wait… I'll have you screaming my name until your throat bleeds…"


	10. I'm Not Crazy Am I?

**I'm sorry it took so long for the update but I've been working and I also was having writer's block but it's fixed now! So enjoy and thanks to all of my followers, you guys are the ones who are making this story possible. Please review and give me your opinions; they're always welcome! I do not own The Poet and The Muse: Poets of the Fall.**

Chapter 10

"I'm Not Crazy… Am I?"

The next week went by in a blur for Elsa for her father had now become an insomniac but when he did sleep; his dreams were plagued with the memories of Manhattan. Clint and Natasha were gone more often than not and even Steve was gone, which confused the woman because he didn't know anyone besides the Avengers and a few members of SHIELD. But what drove her up the absolute wall was every time she looked in Loki's general direction, she would get glimpses of the two of them entangled, naked, in each other's arms and she would have to turn away quickly and distract herself with something else entirely.

"The nights are growing longer and the days shorter, what are we to do to remedy this situation?" Thor asked one late afternoon while Jane sat between his legs and everyone was gathered around the unlit fire pit as the sun began to set. Elsa smiled as Tony pulled out a guitar.

"_There's an old town wrought with mystery of Tom the poet and his muse,  
>And the magic lake which gave life to the words the poet used,<br>Now the muse she was his happiness and he rhymed about her grace,  
>And told her stories of treasures deep beneath the blackened waves,<br>'Till in the darkness of one dawn still in its misty crown,  
>The muse she went down to the lake, and in the waves she drowned," <em>Elsa stood up as Tony sang and lit the fire as the light turned to darkness and all eyes were on Iron Man.

"_And now to see your love set free,  
>You will need the witch's cabin key,<br>Find the lady of the light,  
>Gone mad with the night,<br>That's how you reshape destiny…" _The billionaire continued until the song was done and everyone clapped vigorously.

"Hey, this isn't a proper campout without s'mores!" Jane cried and Elsa stood saying she would get everything from the kitchen.

As she checked the ingredients on the kitchen counter to be sure she had everything, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a kiss was planted on the back of her neck. Her gasp was short lived as she turned to come face-to-face with a shaggy blond with blue eyes and few freckles on his cheeks, "Michael! You crazy bastard, what are you doing here?!" she cried happily and hugged him tight.

"I was in town visiting family and thought I should stop by to say hi. I heard about the trial verdict… Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Well come meet the 'family'." Elsa grinned and grabbed the s'mores ingredients, with Michael's help, then moved outside where the group was exchanging stories and laughing. Tony was the first to notice the six foot two young man that accompanied his daughter and his face broke out into a smile.

"Mikey, where you been knucklehead?! It's been like three months since we saw you in these parts!" he exclaimed and shook hands with the young lad.

"Yeah, sorry I would have been back earlier but the godfather needed me to train a whole bunch of new crane operators and it's been awful!" the gathered group was confused by the term godfather so Elsa began to explain as she sat down.

"The 'godfather' is a nickname Michael has for his boss who owns the intercontinental shipping company he works for. So, babe, how long are you in town?"

"Until Friday, godfather wants me back by Monday and I'm going to visit my cousins on Saturday in Memphis on my way home to Miami." He said as he sat behind her and ran his fingers through the ice princess' untied hair, "Love the new color by the way." Loki, though he would never admit it, was irritated that this… Person showed up out of nowhere and was touching his woman.

Wait. His woman? Loki then stood slowly claiming he was going to retire for the night and left the terrace. Once in the safety of his room, the dark prince growled in irritation that every time he thought about Elsa, his pants would become increasingly tight. And now with this Michael in the picture it just frustrated him even more.

The rest of the evening went well, Thor discovered his new found love for s'mores, Clint and Natasha finally admitted their love for each other, and Steve confessed he was now in a relationship with a waitress that worked at his favorite café. Soon everyone was retiring for the night and only Elsa and Michael were left on the terrace with the fire still burning strong.

"I've missed you, Elsa." Michael said as they shared a patio lounge chair.

"I missed you, too…" she answered as she stared at the flames in the pit. Michael moved her hair over her right shoulder and kissed her exposed neck, sending shivers down the woman's spine. His hands moved from her waist up her body to neatly cup her breasts as he continued to kiss her shoulder and neck, making Elsa moan.

"Michael… We need to stop… I'm not ready…" she said barely above a whisper but Michael's onslaught didn't cease. Only when his hand went between her thighs did she let her power go and freeze him in place as she quickly got up and away from him.

"Very funny Elsa, come on unfreeze me."

"I told you to stop… You know I'm not ready… Why do you do this every time we're together?" she asked frustrated.

"I don't know… Probably because I find you extremely attractive and I love you." The ice slowly thawed as he whispered the last part.

"What? What did you say?"

"I love you, Elsa…" this made her scoff at the young man before her.

"You don't know what love is… You only said that because you thought it would make me drop my pants. Well, I think you need to leave… And never return." She stated with a heavy heart. Michael scoffed and stood when all of the ice vanished.

"Fine, who wants an insecure fat ass like you anyway?" he questioned and turned to leave but ran smack dab into a very angry looking Loki.

"Never insult her like that again or you will suffer my wrath…"

"Who's? Yours? Please, I could easily take you on without breaking a sweat." Michael claimed as jabbed Loki in the chest.

"Get out of this home, Michael… Now!" Elsa demanded and Michael did as instructed leaving her and the mischief maker on the terrace now.

Elsa lowered herself into another chair before the fire pit as Loki came towards her. The god sat down in the seat beside her but said nothing until she broke the silence, "I, honestly, thought he was the one I would marry… Stupid, I should have seen that he only wanted sex and papa's money… I'm such an idiot!"

"You are no fool, Elsa… That… Boy doesn't know what he just gave up."

"And I suppose you do?" she smirked and turned to look at him.

"I believe so. You truly are a beautiful woman and any, loyal, man would be honored to call you his…"

Elsa smiled, a real smile, "You flatter me good prince…"

"I merely speak the truth…" Loki said as he took hold of one of her hands and their gazes met. Before she realized what was happening, Loki was inching closer until her was just centimeters from her lips, "Kiss me, Elsa." He whispered gently and she found that she could do nothing but obey. Their lips connected in a sweet kiss that only lasted seconds before the trickster jumped onto her and held her down as his mouth assaulted her neck and shoulders.

"Get off, Loki!"

"I warned you… Now I will make you regret that stunt from last week…" he smirked and held both of her wrists in one hand as the other moved down her body.

Before anything else occurred, Elsa's eyes shot open and she sat up in a sweat soaked tank top and shorts, her pillow and sheets also had sweat stains from where her body had previously been. Her breathing was labored as she gazed around to find herself in her room; with no one else! A scream tore from her throat as she turned her room to ice once more.

**Hope you liked the love triangle and twists beyond comprehension! Please leave a review and an opinion of what will happen next! **


	11. A Promise

**Let Me Be Your Wings: Thumbelina, does not belong to me.**

Chapter 11

"A Promise"

The girl's scream woke every member of the tower and had them running to her door but they found it frozen shut! Tony, Thor, Steve, and Clint combined their strength and rammed against the door but found it wouldn't budge! Multiple times they tried but not even smidgen of movement came from the damned door. Tony began to grow worried and called out to his little girl.

"Elsa, baby girl, can you hear me?! Please open the door… Please, Elsa, we're all worried about you." He begged but received no answer.

"Lady Elsa, open the door of I shall break it down!" Thor threatened slyly, hoping to scare the woman into opening the door. Nothing was working! The woman just stayed in her bed reusing to let anyone in. That is, until Loki popped in.

"Elsa, what is going on?" he asked as he manifested inside the frigid room; the temperature not bothering him because of his Jotun heritage. The ice princess' eyes flew open at the sound of his voice and another scream leapt from her vocal chords as a blizzard erupted.

"GET OUT!"

"Elsa, what have I done to anger you?!"

"I said, GET OUT!" with her final shriek Loki vanished then reappeared outside the room with the others. Thor and Tony eyed him suspiciously.

"What did you say, Reindeer Games?"

"Brother, what did you do to anger her so?"

"If I knew the answer, I would tell you. Honestly, I have no idea what I have done now…" Loki answered a little distraught. The group of Avengers talked through the door for hours until they were all passed out in the hall.

Morning light shined into the tower and Elsa sat up in her frozen wasteland and ran a hand through her bedridden hair, catching tangles as she did. As she got out of bed, snow crunched under her bare feet as she walked into her conjoined bathroom. Once her hair was brushed and braided, she returned to her room and allowed it to thaw while she dress in a pair of dark wash jeans and a forest green turtleneck with a pair of matching socks. When she stepped into the hallway while putting her glasses on, her sight was filled with that of a few Avengers sleeping outside her door! Quietly stepping over them, she gracefully made her way towards the kitchen where Clint, Natasha, Pepper, Jane, and Steve were all moving around making breakfast. Barton took notice of her as she stepped down into the living room pit and turned the TV on but said nothing and prevented anyone else from saying anything by shaking his head.

"Has anyone seen Elsa? Her door was wide o-" Tony started then stopped when he saw the woman in question on the couch with her legs crossed and a pillow clutched to her chest. He knew this pose very well… It was her, 'I Hate the Fucking World' pose and he knew better than to talk to her while she was like this. Once everyone was awake and gathered in the kitchen, Tony suggested having a day out and allow Elsa some time to herself. The group agreed and after breakfast they went to their separate destinations. Before he and Pepper left, Tony put in Elsa's favorite movie, "Thumbelina" and kissed her on the forehead with an 'I love you' then the couple disappeared into the elevator.

"_Let me be your wings,  
>Let me be your only love,<br>Let me take you far beyond the stars,  
>Let me be your wings,<br>Let me lift you high above,  
>Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours,<br>Anything that you desire, anything at all,  
>Everyday I'll take you higher and I'll never let you fall,<br>Let me be your wings,  
>Leave behind the world you know,<br>For another world of wondrous things,  
>We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings,<br>Fly with me and I will be your wings…" _Cornelius sang to Thumbelina on the screen and Elsa threw her pillow at it. Her anger towards the concept of love was obvious because of the fallen tears and the thrown pillow.

Loki had retreated to his room halfway through the night, knowing Elsa would not come out until the following morning. He sat up in bed as he ran a hand through his raven locks that reached the middle of his shoulders, and then proceeded to get up completely. Dressed only in a pair of black sweatpants, he left his room and walked towards the kitchen. As he passed the living room pit, his gaze fell on a begrudged Elsa who lay on her side on the couch glaring at a cartoon movie with tear stains on her cheeks; he also took notice of a pillow that lay crumpled in a heap at the base of the screen. Believing she was still mad at him, he said nothing and moved into the kitchen where he fixed himself a cup of hot cocoa. Against his normal actions and thoughts, the god made another mug and carried it to the coffee table before Elsa and set it there then he sat on the opposite couch, without a word, but continued to sip his cocoa and watch the animated movie as Thumbelina was walking down the aisle to marry Mr. Mole.

After the credits finished, Elsa sat up, set the now empty mug back on the table, stood, and walked over to Loki who raised his eyes to her. He was surprised when the ice princess sat on his lap, then grabbed his face as she kissed his lips ferociously. When she released him, they were both out of breath and both of their cheeks were pink.

"Are you still angry with me?" he asked as they locked gazes and he gently placed his hands on her hips as hers slid from his face to rest on his shoulders.

"No, but only if you answer this question truthfully. On your life as an Asgardian and a Jotun, did you try to take advantage of me last night?" she asked seriously. Loki's eyes grew wide, someone disguised as him tried to take advantage of Elsa?!

"No, Elsa! I would never do such a thing unless you allowed it! I swear to you!" he said with true sincerity as he released her hips to gently take her hands, not once breaking their eye contact.

"Then you didn't kiss me after Michael stormed out…?"

"Michael? Forgive me, but who is Michael?"

"My ex-boyfriend… Then it was a dream…" Elsa whispered and looked away, ashamed at the circumstances between Loki and herself, "Loki, I'm going to be honest with you… I think I'm crazy."

"Why do you think this?"

"I have dreams of events that have never taken place… There are illusions of you… Illusions that frighten me to no end…" a couple of tears escaped her eyes as she said these things and Loki pulled her down so her head was on his shoulder.

"I swear to you… We will discover what the cause of your nightmares is and we will do it together… I promise." The god swore as he ran his fingers through her loose braid and kissed her forehead.

**Sorry it was short guys! But leave a review and tell me what you think! Until next time, stay burdened with glorious purpose! Lol**


	12. That's It! I'm Done!

**First off I want to say thanks to Forbidden Moons because she has been the only ****religious**** reviewer and that she's been faithful to this story from the start so thank you Forbidden Moons! Second, I am super excited for this chapter cause it, to me, will get the plot ball rolling even faster. So enjoy and review!**

Chapter 12

"That's It! I'm Done!"

The whole day, that's right, the entire day which Loki and Elsa spent together! They watched movies, read books, listened to music, and Loki even taught her how to ballroom dance while in return Elsa taught him how to line dance and club. In fact, just as they were starting the Cupid Shuffle, Tony, Clint, Natasha, and Banner walked into the penthouse. They watched for a second then the ice princess saw them and with a smile gestured for them to join. Tony and Natasha took her invitation and all four of them danced while Clint and Banner laughed.

When the song ended, the group laughed and Elsa hugged Loki saying, "That was awesome!" When they pulled apart, Tony and Clint smirked then Banner cleared his throat.

"Tony, are you going to tell Loki the good news?" this got the mischief god's attention.

"What news?"

Tony smiled wide as he pulled an envelope out of his coat and handed it to Loki saying, "The mayor of New York, the sheriff of the county, and the president of the United States have dismissed your previous crimes against humanity and I am proud to also tell you that Fury has enlisted you as a permanent member of the Avengers!" Loki looked at him in disbelief as he tore open the envelope to see for himself. Elsa read over his shoulder and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist as Loki began laughing in joy.

"I can't believe it! Thank you… Truly, though I feel I will never be worthy of the clean slate you have given me…" the god stated with unshed tears in his eyes. Ice Princess released his waist as he embraced Tony who welcomed the hug with open arms. The rest of the group shook his hand offering smiles and congratulations.

"This calls for a celebration! Tonight, we're all going out to my favorite restaurant for dinner; on me!" Tony said excitedly.

Iron Man's favorite restaurant was a fancy place by the name of 'Giovanni's' an Italian joint for the rich, famous, and powerful. The men of the group were dressed in expensive suits and were well groomed. (A.N.: Loki is dressed like he was in Avengers at the Stuttgart attack, without the scepter.) Natasha wore a black cocktail dress with thin straps and matching heels. Pepper and Jane both wore red dresses, different styles, and Pepper wore gold jewelry while Jane wore silver. Elsa decided to show her support for Loki by wearing a forest green dress with a sweetheart neckline and went down to just above her knees with matching two-inch heels and emerald/gold jewelry.

As the women stepped out, each respective date lost their breath. But Elsa wouldn't come out because she was petrified of going out in public after the embarrassment of the Markson trial. Loki could sense this was probably the issue so he walked to her door, knocked, and talked to her through said door.

"Elsa, I know you are worried about being out in public but rest assured, no one will say anything. Please, come out… It won't be a celebration without you." This must have got to her because the door opened and Loki's breathing stopped at the sight of her. The blue of her hair and eyes contrasted beautifully against the dark green of her dress. The curls of her hair gave it more volume and reached the middle of her back; making the raven haired god want to run his fingers through it. Elsa blushed as Loki stood there, taking her in.

"Are we leaving any time soon?" Steve asked a little annoyed, snapping Loki out of his stupor and offered his date the coat that hung on his arm. When she slipped it on and moved her hair out, the mischief maker caught the smell of amaryllis.

When the group arrived, there were no paparazzi which Elsa thanked God for and even more awesome was no one paid any attention as they walked in and were directed to the party room in the back of the restaurant. As she began to pull her coat off, she felt cool hands brush against her arms and remove the coat the rest of the way. She turned to find, of course, Loki who smiled warmly and gestured for her to sit, He joined her after shedding his own coat then grasped her hand and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "You look radiant."

"You look handsome yourself…" she complimented back with a blush and a smile.

The dinner went well and Tony toasted to Loki multiple times saying how proud he was, Thor also toasted and almost made Loki cry. The two brothers embraced and held each other for a good few seconds longer than necessary as classical music began to play. The couples, minus Loki, Elsa, Steve, and Banner, got up and started to dance. Steve ended up not being able to hold his alcohol so Loki escorted him to the bathroom, leaving Elsa and Banner alone.

"Would you like to dance?" Banner asked and Elsa smiled.

"I would be honored, doctor." And the two walked over to the couples and began to waltz.

"I've been meaning to catch you alone…" Banner began as Clint and Natasha left the dance floor to sit back down at the table, "You and Loki seem to have gotten pretty close within these last few days. What's up with that?" he asked.

"I don't know, Bruce. I'm starting to think that there's been something between us since Manhattan… We just didn't see it back then…" she confessed as the song ended and a new one began. She looked over his shoulder towards the doors that led to the main dining room and her breath came out labored when she saw the figure of Markson but with blood spurting out of his mouth and oozing from a wound in his chest. Bruce turned to follow her gaze but saw nothing.

"Elsa, what's wrong?"

"Do you not see him?!" she whispered.

"Who?"

"Markson… He's standing right there…!" she said shakily. Banner grasped her arms as her knees gave way and he lowered her to the floor as everyone ran towards them.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?!" Tony asked scared that something was extremely wrong. Elsa pointed towards the spot with a shaking hand but when the group looked, they saw only air. Her anxiety began to grow as the vision of Markson started walking towards her!

Scrambling backwards was what the ice princess did until Markson was within twenty feet and she started throwing ice daggers but they only seemed to go through him and embed the walls behind. The Avengers all tried to talk to her but nothing was working! All they could do was avoid her daggers until she came to her senses.

Loki sensed something was wrong while he stood outside a stall with the door open and a puking Captain America hunched over a toilet. He quickly peeked out the door and was horrified to see his Elsa crunched up against the wall while throwing daggers of ice at something only she could see and it obviously terrified her. Apologizing to Steve, he exited the bathroom with the speed of a cheetah and called out to the ice princess while dodging daggers, "Elsa, focus on my voice! ELSA!" then he stopped dead in his tracks as a trickle of blood came out of the corner of his mouth.

The image of Markson disappeared with a smirk to reveal that a dagger of ice had buried deep in Loki's abdomen! Elsa let loose a scream as she moved to catch the god as he fell forward.

"Oh God, Loki! What have I done?!" she cried as she turned him onto his back and cradled his head in her lap. Thor quickly kneeled across from her while Banner was next to her examining the wound, "Loki, I'm so sorry… I saw Markson and lost control…"

The god smiled weakly and coughed a little, "I understand… It is not your fault… Do not blame yourself…"

"Elsa Beatrice Stark, you are under arrest for the attempted assassination of a prince of Asgard." A deep voice announced and made every pair of eyes turn and fall on the Allfather himself.

"Father, it is not her fault… Ugh!" Loki tried to explain while sitting up but a sharp pain rocketed through him preventing any further movement. Elsa looked down at Loki sadly then gently transferred him into Thor's arms and stood facing the Allfather and a couple of guards who came forward with shackles and chains. She made no attempt to resist and when she was ready, Odin nodded to Thor who, carefully, picked Loki up and walked over to him.

"I will keep you informed, friends." Thor said as Heimdall opened the Bifrost and the group disappeared.


	13. Not How I Wanted To Visit Asgard

Chapter 13

"Not How I Wanted To Visit Asgard"

When Elsa could see clearly again, the first thing she saw was a massive man dressed in gold armor, holding an equally massive sword, and he peered at her with golden bronze eyes. This was the gate keeper Heimdall that Thor talked so fondly of. His gaze stayed neutral until he laid eyes on Loki who cringed in pain and laid his head on his brother's shoulder. Though Heimdall would never admit it, he was quite fond of the trickster like the son he always imagined he'd have.

"Take the prisoner to the dungeons until tomorrow morning. Be sure she is placed in an empty cell." Odin ordered as the guards gently pulled Elsa away from the royal family.

"Thor, take your brother to the healers… Quickly." And the blond god took off, using Mjolnir to fly them.

As she walked the halls, her gaze never left that of the floor. She didn't care for the glistening world that she now found herself in because this was not how she wanted her first visit to Asgard to go. Her hope had been that Loki would invite her into his world and they would take in the sites together. The chains clanked as the guards tugged when her pace slowed considerably.

"Keep moving, lass." The guard on her right ordered and tugged on her collar.

"I find it hard to believe that the god of mischief was easily taken down by this… This child." The other stated as they entered the dungeons, getting every prisoner's attention.

"Hey pretty mama, why don't you give me a lap dance?"

"You'll never make it honey!"

"I'll make you my bitch!" these made the ice maiden stop, turn, and glare at the abomination before her. It was tall, with black hair that was pulled back in a greasy ponytail, was missing an ungodly amount of teeth, and was sneering at her while making a jacking off motion. Tilting her head slightly to the right, Elsa imagined an ice spire going through his prostate. And within seconds, ice shot through the floor and up through the man's prostate. He screamed in agony as blood pooled at his feet causing Elsa to smirk tiredly and turn to follow the guards to the last cell on the right. When they entered she was gently held against the wall while they unshackled her.

"Do not move until the seal goes up, do you understand?" the left guard asked and Elsa nodded, saying nothing. And she did just that… Once the seal went up, she turned to see the guards walk off. Suddenly, she willed the temperature to drop, in seconds her cell was a desolate room of ice and snow. Her heart was heavy as tears escaped her eyes and her back was against the wall. Ever so slowly , she sank to the floor, tossed her shoes off and let the ice block her view of the outside world, much like when she was staying on SHIELD's hellicarrier. Quietly, sobs echoed around the room as Elsa buried her face in her hands.

Thor was relieved of Loki's weight the second he set foot in the healer's temple. He worried for his brother but at the same time he thought of Elsa being alone in the dungeons. Just then, a prisoner by the name of Holic was carried in screaming bloody murder.

"What happened to him?" Thor asked an attending guard.

"An ice spire through his prostate my prince. A young maiden did this after he said some vulgar things to her." This made the thunder god smirk for he knew Elsa never took kindly to vulgarities.

"Which cell is she in?"

"The last one on the right, sire."

"Stay here and let me know of any changes to my brother's condition." He ordered and made his way down the various halls to the dungeons. To his surprise, his mother stood before the very cell he was looking for, "Mother, what brings you here?"

"I had heard rumors that the attempted assassin was a woman… I prayed they were only rumors…" she said sadly not looking away from the woman inside.

"Mother, I can assure you that Elsa would never even fathom an attempt to kill Loki. She cares too much for him…" Thor answered Queen Frigg as he approached.

"Then why, my son, would she have thrown ice daggers at him?!"

"She told Loki that she saw a previous enemy although none of us present ever saw anyone…"

"If this Elsa cares for Loki as you say then I pray your father sees it…" the queen whispered as she turned, leaving her eldest alone before the icy cell.

Though ice covered every inch of the cell to where Elsa couldn't see out, Thor was still able to see in due to a spell his father had cast on every dungeon cell so nothing was concealed from the guards. The thunderer turned to look at the ice maiden head on and spoke to her with an even tone.

"Elsa, you did not intend to harm Loki, did you?"

Silence met his question for a few moments then a small reply answered, "Never… Never would I ever wish to bring harm to the raven haired son of Odin… As I told the man himself, I saw Markson… My terror and anxiety took over therefore causing me to lose control and begin firing my ice daggers. Unfortunately, Loki got in the way… And it was all my fault…" she sobbed the end of her answer and Thor saw the hurt her actions caused her.

"Loki still lives…" he told her but even that didn't cause her crying to cease so the blond god decided to leave her until the following morning.

Elsa was awakened by the same two guards from the night before and was once more shackled after she put her shoes on. Her eyes never left the floor as the trio entered the throne room. Only when her escorts stopped walking did she stop as well, still not looking up from the floor.

"Elsa Beatrice Stark, you stand before me accused of attempting to assassinate my son Loki. Do you deny these actions?"

The ice princess picked her head up and looked the Allfather directly in his good eye, "Yes, I deny that my actions were that of the intent to kill, Allfather." She stated simply.

"Then explain your actions!" the One-Eyed One demanded as he stood from his golden throne.

"I was seeing a vision of an enemy that was believed to be dead! My anxiety and terror clouded my thoughts and I acted on instinct! My mind told me what I was seeing was real… Loki attempted to bring me back to my senses… He ended up with ice in his stomach instead. I swear to you, Allfather, I would never hurt your son! Please, believe me!" she pleaded as she fell to her knees and tears flowed down her cheeks. Thor began to move towards her in comfort but Odin grunted and halted his movements.

"You will be held in the dungeons until either Loki recovers or new evidence is brought before me. But know this, if Loki dies… You will suffer the same fate." Odin declared and nodded for the guards to take her away. But before she even left the floor, a servant burst into the room.

"Allfather, forgive me! But… Loki is missing!"

"What do you mean 'missing'?! He was in no position to even move on his own! Scour the palace, he could not have gotten far!" the king ordered as he stepped down to stand before the, now standing, woman with his staff pointed at her throat, "If my son is not found… You will face the penalty of death."

"As you so wish… Allfather…" Elsa answered with a few more shed tears.


	14. Where Is Loki?

Chapter 14

"Where Is Loki?"

Three days… That was how long she waited to find out that Loki was, in fact, not in the palace. Odin declared that her death would take place at the end of the week which was two days away. The ice princess' gaze turned up from where she sat on the icy floor to see Nick Fury standing before her. She had let a bit of ice thaw so when she had visitors, she could see them. She smirked knowing she looked a mess with her blue hair tangled and frizzed from not seeing a brush in four days. With her room frozen over it made her skin take on a pale blue complexion; almost like ice itself. Her once blue eyes were now gray with no life in them anymore. Fury continued to stare at the woman dressed in her green cocktail dress, forming a plan in his mind to snap her out of this stupor she was in.

"I didn't realize the Allfather was allowing SHIELD agents within Asgard's walls…" she stated dryly.

"A special 'last visitor' type thing. Loki was nowhere on Earth, I'm afraid. I wish to offer my condolences to you-" Fury started.

"Don't bother! Because of you kidnapping me four years ago, I'm about to die for something I didn't do! No form of apologies or condolences can make up for four days of hell in this shit-hole, Fury!" she shouted and ice spikes shot protruded around her, nearly impaling her skin, "Don't worry, if I truly wanted to end my existence I would have done it sooner…" Elsa said in response to Fury's silent plea.

"What's happened to you, Elsa? Where did the timid young woman who was afraid of her own powers go?" Fury asked like a concerned friend. Elsa said nothing and broke her eye contact away from the director who disappeared from sight only to walk in through a type of 'invisible cell door'.

"She died when Loki left Manhattan all those years ago… His betrayal only fueling my anger… He opened my eyes to the horrors of this life… A life that is no longer worth fighting for now that he's not in it…"

"If that's true, then why not end your life and get it over with?" the director wondered aloud and came to stand before the sulking ice princess with his hands behind his back, her eyes picking themselves up to look at the intimidating man.

"How long do you intend to keep up this charade, Loki? Or are you Markson? Actually, just show me your true form save us both the trouble since I know you're here to kill me." Fury disappeared and in his place stood a towering giant made of pure muscle with piercing blue eyes and wore gold armor.

"How observant, Lady Elsa. I am Thanos-"

"I know who you are… You were also the true being behind the attack on Manhattan, not Loki. The Asgardian prince was just a pawn in your elaborate ruse to rule the universe. You used his anger at the Allfather to take over his mind and learn every small detail about him so you could eventually become him… Where is the real Loki?" she asked finally after taking a breath as Thanos crouched in front of her.

"He is safe… For now. A few of my remaining Chitauri are making sure of that. How did you figure out that I was not the real Loki?"

Elsa smirked, "When we kissed that day you made hot cocoa… You made two mistakes. 1) Loki hates hot cocoa; he'd rather have it iced. And 2) he's an ass grabber not a hip hugger."

Thanos laughed a hearty laugh then got serious, "Now Lady Elsa, to the business at hand. I intend to rule your world then, eventually, the universe. But I need your help to speed things along. I offer you this deal, help me take over your world or die with it after watching Loki suffer a most painful death. That is my only offer." The giant stated with a smirk. The ice princess thought about it for a moment and turned her eyes away once more.

"I will make my decision only after I see Loki… The real one." She bartered after a few moments of silence. Thanos appeared to be a bit surprised by the woman's courage to barter against a being, she knew, could kill her without a moment's hesitation. He consigned to her condition and a portal manifested behind him.

"Step inside, ice princess… His Highness is waiting." She stood slowly and pulled her dress down as she grabbed her shoes and stepped through the portal with Thanos quickly behind her. Cold air assaulted her skin as the portal closed and she was met with a desolated, barren, land.

"I was expecting an asteroid… Not a wasteland…" Elsa stated matter-of-factly as they continued their trek towards, what appeared to be, a castle of ice. As they entered, Thanos placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her through the winding halls into the bowels of the palace; the dungeons. She was starting to really hate dungeons… the temperature on her skin dropped to try and cause frostbite on Thanos' fingers but he appeared unfazed.

Upon entering the dungeons, the two were met with the sounds of painful moans and flesh being beaten with a blunt weapon. Elsa quickly followed the struggle sounds to one of the cells to find Loki in a crumpled heap on the floor as two Chitauri soldiers kicked and beat at him! Ice flew from her palms and froze the attackers from the shoulders down then ran to the raven god's side.

"Loki! Are you alright?! Please open your eyes…" she cried as she rolled him onto his back and cradled his head like she did with the imposter at Giovanni's. In response to her plea, green orbs cracked open to meet her gray ones.

"I had dreamed… That you would find me… Elsa-"

"Don't speak, Loki. Just rest, we will talk later." She cooed sweetly. Using her abilities, Elsa crafted a head support of snow then gently placed him there and stood; pushing the two Chitauri out as she walked.

"Now, will you help me or will you watch him suffer further?" Thanos asked. The ice princess' hands were tied. Give up the world she lived in or sacrifice a man she was growing to love and lose her world anyway…

Thor stood with Queen Frigg and Odin on a balcony connected to the throne room after receiving the news of Elsa's disappearance. The Allfather appeared unworried but Thor did not share the same feeling for not only was his brother missing, but the woman he considered a sister was too.

"Father, did you truly believe that Elsa was responsible for the attack on Loki?"

"If the man you carried had, in fact, been your brother, then yes I would have. But the man who returned with you was Thanos. He was the true chaos bringer to Midgard, not Loki. I'm afraid your brother has been missing since his descent from the Bifrost." Odin explained as he turned to his eldest son.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped prevent the destruction of Midgard!" Thor cried.

"Because, my son, even if I had told you… You wouldn't have believed me. Your brother lies in the bowels of Laufey's palace. Gather your Midgardian companions, I fear Loki and Elsa do not have much time!" the Allfather motioned and Thor ran from his parent's presence to the Bifrost where Heimdall sent him back to Earth.

The god first appeared before Tony in the penthouse as the billionaire was tinkering with the Marc 8's helmet, "Man of Iron, gather the Avengers! We have been by a being called Thanos… He kidnapped my brother and now has Elsa as well!"

"Where?!" Tony asked scared for his daughter's safety as he pressed a big button marked with an 'A'.

"Jotunheim…"


	15. A Heavy Decision

**Sorry it took so long! I was at my dad's over the weekend so I didn't write then I got busy with work but here is the next chapter! Also, I want opinions on an idea that I have… I would like to know if anyone would like to see a lemon in this story. Review with your answer of PM me here. Anyways, here's the chapter! Enjoy! (The Last Snowfall: Vienna Teng)**

Chapter 15

"A Heavy Decision"

"So this Thanos character was the real attacker of Manhattan just disguised asLoki?"

"Yes, how many times must I explain this?! Friends, Elsa and Loki do not have much time, according to my father; we must depart for Jotunheim immediately!" Thor stated in a hurry towards the group of assembled heroes. The thunder god only, slightly, worried that they would be too late to stop Thanos' plans or save their missing comrades. Tony was already suited up and pumped to go because he wanted his baby back! The second they were gathered outside on the terrace, Heimdall opened the Bifrost, brought them to Asgard then sent them straight on to the frozen wasteland of Jotunheim.

Elsa sat against the wall of Loki's cell with her legs crossed at the ankles with the god himself laying his head on her right thigh. Absentmindedly, she ran her fingers through his hair as she weighted the outcome of either of the decisions she would make. She hummed quietly and looked down at the peaceful face of the man of her dreams.

"You are a good woman… Elsa…" he whispered and cracked his eyelids open to look at her.

"No… Loki, I am not a good woman… But I thank you for the compliment."

"You do not give yourself enough credit… Elsa, by the time the Allfather discovered my whereabouts… I would probably be dead…" Loki insisted as he locked eyes with the ice maiden. Her heart died at the hurt and sad look the green orbs contained as the cell door opened and two Chitauri walked in and began to make a grab for Loki! Ice stopped their advance but while she was distracted, Thanos appeared beside her and injected her with a clear fluid causing her to begin losing consciousness as the ice disappeared and the Chitauri took hold of Loki.

"You said… You wouldn't harm him… If I agreed…" she mumbled as her head lolled back and forth. Thanos took a knee in front of her and smirked as she tried to stand and follow Loki, "Loki… LOKI!"

"He's lost to you now, Elsa. I will allow you to return to Earth to spend your last days with the people you love." Thanos stated then stood and walked to the door only to stop when Elsa called after him.

"I thought you said you needed my… My power…?"

"No, you were Loki's last request and we both know you wouldn't come unless you suggested seeing him yourself. Now, he can die in peace and your world will follow." Then he laughed and left the cell as consciousness was leaving her.

"Elsa… Elsa open your eyes…!" a deep roaring voice penetrated the darkness of her subconscious. Her eyelids were heavy as they creaked open to meet the blue eyes of Thor. Her head spun as the loud cracking of ice sounded around her.

"What… What's happening?"

"Jotunheim is collapsing! We need to leave, now!" the blond god roared and carefully hoist Elsa to her feet. The, still drugged, woman grasped Thor's massive biceps to brace herself as dizziness washed over her.

"Where is Loki?" Elsa asked finally after her dizziness faded.

"Lady Elsa, we must get you to safety! Please come!" Thor urged but the ice maiden broke free from his grasp and took off running up the dungeon steps then the halls of the palace searching for the trickster. Calling his name did nothing as cries, screams, and shouts reverberated off the walls as Elsa turned a corner to find Chitauri and Avengers locked in battle. Thanos and the mischief maker were not present and the woman assumed they were both in the same place… The tallest tower. Even though it's typically a fairytale setting of a princess rescue, something told her that was where she needed to go. Long legs and bare feet carried her through more hallways as she followed the pull of her heart as it led her.

After a tireless search, a staircase sort of appeared before her; the steps spiraling upward. Her heart fluttered as Thanos was spotted above pulling, what appeared to be, a semi-conscious Loki by a leash of some sort. Feet soon moved of their own accord and up the steps she flew. Her bare soles made no noise as she trudged up until she saw Thanos disappear at the top with her only a couple of floors below. The strides became frantic when Loki yelled out in pain and Elsa burst through the door to find Loki, with a rope around his throat, being pulled upward while Thanos kept a heavy foot on his chest to keep him still.

"Release the prince of Asgard, Thanos! Your army is falling by the hands of the Avengers and soon you will too!" Elsa demanded as she tried to conjure ice daggers but found the flow of energy nonexistent!

"Searching for your power, Lady Elsa? Sorry, I didn't tell you sooner but the fluid I injected you with destroys all energies that deal with the elements… You're powerless now. Think of it like losing an organ with no one to transplant theirs." The giant stated as he dropped the line and stepped off of Loki to turn and observe Elsa's reaction. Her face held pure shock as she stared at her hand then turned her gaze up to look at the, quickly, approaching Thanos. The giant's hand was then around her throat and her feet dangled while he held her up to his face.

"You were never a match for me… Little one…"

"You… Have the most… God awful breath…" was all Elsa managed to say before being thrown across the room where she landed, rather hard, on her left side and slid on the icy floor to end up stopping level with Loki. The god turned his head, with a little difficulty, to stare into her ice orbs as she offered a small pained smile.

"You… Came for me…" he mumbled and reached his right hand out to her.

"Of course… I'll always come for you, Loki… No matter where you are…" she answered as she outstretched her left arm to grasp his approaching hand. When they connected, tears sprang to both sets of eyes and Thanos laughed.

"The two of you are a pitiful sight! You are both weak souls, searching for acceptance from worlds that care nothing for you! And yet… You find comfort in one another's presence…"

"Love in a kindred spirit is always unnoticed until moments like this…" Elsa answered only to receive a boot to the face, shattering her glasses, as she was kicked away from Loki. She rolled until she was laying face down a few feet away and slowly moved to where she was kneeling then another swift kick to her chest!

"What do you know of love?! The only reason you have any affections towards the trickster is because of me! You do not care for Loki, you care for me!" Thanos shouted and yanked a fist full of hair to pick Elsa up to face Loki who had turned on his side to observe the abuse. His face was beaten, with a swollen left eye, miniscule cuts across his face and neck, a busted lip, and multiple other bruises; her heart broke even further.

"Thanos, release Elsa… NOW!" sounded a very angry Loki who stepped from the shadows with not even a single injury! The one on the floor smirked and disappeared, pissing Thanos off something awful. He roared in rage and ran to meet Loki who produced a sword and battle began.

Elsa carefully got to her feet as the battle raged. The sword Loki wield was not a great choice of weapon for him because he was a sorcerer not a warrior and it was proven true when Thanos knocked it from his grasp then punched him in the jaw! The force threw the raven god to the floor and Elsa moved forward when she saw Thanos lift a blunt mace over his head. As the giant's arm came down, Elsa stepped between the men and received an extreme blow to her head as Loki's shot up in horror when he was not hit. Blood trickled from Elsa's temple and nose as she fell. As if in slow motion, Loki caught her and Thanos was attacked by the Avengers who had appeared in the doorway when the mace connected with Elsa's skull.

The prince of Asgard held Elsa against his chest as Thanos was beaten into unconsciousness and quietly tried to awaken her with words that dripped with affection.

"Elsa… Elsa open your eyes… Please dearest Elsa…. Just open your eyes…" he pleaded as the group of heroes gathered around, Tony knelt on the other side of his daughter and took her hand gently. Slowly but surely, ice blue eyes opened and gazed at the loved ones around her.

"_If this were the last snowfall,  
>No more halos or evergreens,<br>If this were my last glimpse of winter,  
>What would these eyes see?<br>If this were the last snow curling,  
>Of your fingers in my palm," <em>she sang and looked at her hands that held both Loki and Tony's, _"If this were the I felt you breathing,  
>How would I carry on?"<em>

Elsa's voice was beginning to grow soft with each line she sang. She looked at her favorite people that gathered around her in love and she smiled as eyes began to droop.

"_This is not the last snowfall,  
>Not our last embrace,<br>But if I were that kind of grateful,  
>What would I try to say…?" <em>Elsa's eyelids then closed and her head rolled slightly to the side. Loki's, and all of the Avengers', heart stopped. The trickster god and the Man of Iron exchanged looks of horror and sorrow, both knowing the woman of their dreams was lost to them…


	16. How Long?

**I hope this isn't too short after the massive cliffhanger from the last chapter! Anyways, thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story for as long as you have. Honestly, I didn't think this story would evolve any further than 10 chapters but we're already up to 16! Woo! Anyways, enjoy! (If Only Tears Could Bring You Back: Midnight Sons)**

Chapter 16

"How Long?"

The day was gloomy as it had been since the Avengers returned to Earth… Seven months ago. It was as if the sun no longer had a reason to shine and the clouds took over the skies. No one saw much of the trickster or the Man of Iron anymore. Either they were at the SHIELD hospital of locked away in their room/lab. Today would be no different for Loki walked into the ward dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans, a deep green t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and a pair of green converse that seemed to complete the look along with a bouquet of amaryllis in his hand. As he entered a particular room, he found Dr. Banner by the monitor screens and Thor in the chair beside the bed; his head lolling back and forth indicating that he was asleep or about to be. The mischief maker placed his open hand on his brother's shoulder which caused the blond to lift his head; rubbing sleep from his eyes as he did so.

"Go back to the tower and rest brother. I am here now." The burly brother nodded, stood, hugged the lean brother, and then left the room. The raven haired prince's face fell as he sat in the chair Thor had previously occupied and laid his head on the mattress next to a slender hand which he placed his own on top of and began to rub circles on the top with his thumb.

"How long?" he voiced without lifting his head. Banner turned his attention away from the monitors to look at the begrudged Asgardian.

"I don't know, Loki. We were able to stop the bleeding and even remove the chip that Markson had implanted. But I don't know how long a coma like this can last. We just need to pray that her brain continues to fluctuate the way it is… At least we know she's not brain dead." The good doctor stated as he turned back to observe said brainwave activity. Loki was having a hard time believing that this was really happening before his very eyes. The woman he loved was in a coma because she took a blow that was meant to be his and he could not explain it except that she loved him as much as he loves her.

Just as Banner started to leave for the evening, her heart monitor began to freak out and the woman on the bed started convulsing! Loki leapt up as Banner screamed for the nurses.

"Get the crash cart stat!" then the convulsions ceased as her heart rhythm because a single line!

"Damn it! I need the pads!"

"CLEAR!" Nothing.

"CLEAR!" Nothing. This cycle continued a few more times, then on the fifth attempt, the rhythm returned; faintly. Tears were pouring down the raven god's face as Steve, Tony, Pepper, Thor, Jane, Clint, and Natasha came around the corner and saw him outside the room crouched on the floor.

"Is she…?" Tony started by received a shake of the head and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Her heart won't be able to keep this up much longer. I would say a few more months unless she awakens before then… I'm sorry Tony." Banner said when he met the group in the hall after completely stabilizing the woman inside. Tears then drenched Tony's cheeks in a matter of seconds and he leaned his head against a wall in between his hands as he braced his weight evenly. The group looked forlorn as they moved into the spacious room. Tony sat down beside his daughter on the mattress and sang in her ear softly.

"_How will I start tomorrow without you?  
>Whose heart will guide me when the answers disappear?<br>Is it too late?  
>Are you too far gone to stay?<br>This one's forever,  
>Should never have to go away,<br>What will I do?  
>You know I'm only half without you,<br>How will I make it through?  
>If only tears could bring you back to me,<br>If only love could find a way,  
>What I would do, what I would give,<br>If you returned to me someday, somehow, some way,  
>If my tears could bring you back…<br>To me…" _the billionaire genius let his tears fall freely as he lay next to his daughter and kissed her forehead, "Elsa, baby girl, I know deep inside you can still hear me… I need you to fight to wake up! I know it's hard but we're all worried about you. Please… Don't join your mother just yet… We are not ready to lose you forever…" he whispered and Loki stood next to him as he placed an understanding hand on the older man's shoulder.

It was the late hours of the night when all heard it. A soft moan of pain and an unmistakable, "Papa…" The group of heroes was up and alert when they heard her voice. Banner moved to her with a small flashlight and lifted a lid while shining it in. When he received a small groan of irritation he stopped, checked the other eye, and then moved to check the monitors. Every single one was slowly rising into the normal range!

"She's waking up… Her stats are rising…" Banner began to get choked up a little, "Elsa's going to make it…"

"Papa…?" every pair of eyes present turned to the bed where they see ice blue orbs open and very confused, "What's going on? Why does everyone look like they've been fucked by a train?" Elsa asked a little jokingly as she placed her glasses on her face. Tony laughed as he wrapped his arms around his little girl who returned the embrace whole heartedly. After receiving hugs from everyone, Elsa realized they were missing someone, "Where is Loki?!"

In fact, the Asgardian mischief maker had stepped outside the room because seeing Tony after singing to Elsa was too much for him to take. He sat in the hall with a sullen look that said he was missing a piece of himself. Clint poked his head out with a smile, "Loki, she's awake! And asking for you…" this picked his head up immediately and even quicker to his feet.

"Please tell me Thanos didn't kill him!" she begged as he walked into the room. Her gaze turned t\in his direction and tears fell as she opened her arms and was quickly engulfed in the trickster god's arms.

"You're awake…" he mumbled into her hair.

"You're alive…" she answered as her hands clenched into the back of his clothing. The gathered heroes all exchanged glances and silently agreed to leave the room for the two ice masters to talk alone.

Once they released one another; Loki sat down on the mattress beside Elsa, held her hand, and told her all about everything she had missed in the last seven months. About Steve's girlfriend who he'd managed to keep a secret, Jane and Thor soon-to-be becoming parents and their wedding on both Asgard and Midgard, Clint proposing to Natasha who said yes, and Banner's "potential" girlfriend. Needless to say, Elsa was quite surprised by all the news. By the time he was done, Elsa had moved over and Loki lay next to her with an arm draped over her waist as they stared into each other's eyes. Ever so slowly, the ice maiden's eyes began to close; it was now or never. Before falling completely asleep, Loki scooted closer to Elsa and gently kissed her on the lips whispering, "I love you, Elsa Beatrice Stark…"

"I love you too… Loki Odinson…" she replied sleepily and stifled a yawn as she snuggled into his chest and his arm tightened around her waist.


	17. Beginning Anew

**Sorry this chapter took so long! I was busy and time was not on my side PLUS writer's block UGH! Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 17

"Beginning Anew"

A few weeks passed while Elsa recovered from the months of slumber she endured; Loki by her side the whole time. One afternoon, after Banner finished her final recovery report, he retrieved her signature and stated she was free to go. With big smiles, Loki and Elsa walked out of the hospital arm-in-arm. The walk was short for within ten minutes; the duo was standing in the penthouse where the Avengers had just leapt out with a, "SURPRISE!"

"What's all this?!" Elsa laughed.

"A 'Welcome Home' surprise party!" Tony exclaimed as he came forward and hugged the young woman. A few tears were shed and laughs were shared as Elsa reconnected with all of her friends. Music played and a few of the heroes danced, in fact, Loki actually led them in the "Cha Cha Slide" which made Jane, Elsa, and Michelle laugh. Michelle, Elsa discovered, was Steve's girlfriend who had been the most excited to meet her. The three of them chatted about Jane's pregnant belly like giddy school girls over a hot guy.

"Elsa, we have more visitors…" Clint voiced halfway through the party and everyone turned to find two Asgardian guards!

What is the meaning of this, gentlemen?" she asked as she stood from the couch, Loki quick to stand beside her.

"The Allfather wishes your presence." The guard on the right stated.

"For what purpose?!" Thor demanded.

"To settle what business was left unfinished from months before, my prince." The left one answered. Elsa's eyes fell when Loki began to voice his irritation.

"This is outrageous! What could father, possibly, want with Elsa?!"

"Loki…" the ice maiden whispered and gently grasped his arm, "When Thanos was impersonating you, I was thrown in prison when he disappeared. Odin decreed that if 'you' were not found within a certain amount of time… Then I would be executed." She explained. Loki placed his hands on her arms as she looked away from him.

"Lady Elsa, the Allfather does not like to be kept waiting." One guard urged. Elsa nodded her acknowledgement and turned to go only to have Thor and Loki join her on both sides.

"Your Highnesses, the Allfather has requested that you both remain here."

"We are still princes of Asgard and this is a criminal hearing, therefore, our presence is required." Thor exclaimed with great authority causing the guards to bow respectively. Elsa quickly said farewell but assured her friends and family that she would return.

The next thing the ice maiden comprehended was that she was standing before the golden throne of the One-Eyed One. She took a knee in her boot cut jeans, gray sneakers, and blue peasant top; feeling extremely underdressed. The Queen, Loki, and Thor stood to the Allfather's right while the Warriors Three and Lady Sif on the left. With her right fist over her heart and a small bow of her head, Elsa began to speak, "Allfather, I, Elsa Beatrice Stark, come before you with an apology that is much overdue. After disappearing to Jotunheim, I was injured greatly and fell into a, nearly, endless unconscious state… Thanos was the one who attacked Manhattan! Not Loki! He was also the one I injured with my ice dagger. Please, forgive me, Great One…"

"Elsa Beatrice Stark, your charges still stand for the attempted assassination-"

"Father, you do not understand that I was never on Midgard! Elsa would not have known who the real perpetrator was until she was brought to Jotunheim!" Loki blurted out and turned to Odin, "If she had not come when she did… I would probably be dead. She is the light of my world… And if you execute her, then you will have to execute me as well!" the raven haired god said defiantly as he stepped down and gently hoisted Elsa to her feet; wrapping an arm around her waist and holding her hand with a smile. Odin was quiet as he observed the couple before him. His son's arm around the plus-sized woman and the smile they both shared with their foreheads against each other.

"You should not have stood up for me…" she whispered.

"I will always stand up for the people I love; especially you." He countered and laid a kiss to the top of her head.

"Loki Odinson, your outburst was undignified for a prince of Asgard as well as uncalled for. I have decided to the drop the charges against Elsa. Seeing the happiness in your eyes is enough to enlighten me to the truth…" Odin stated and the couple embraced fully as happy cheers sounded through the hall. Just then, Tony and the rest of the Avengers and girlfriends walked into the hall as Loki smiled at Elsa's confused face.

"Loki, I believe you have a question to ask my daughter." Tony stated and the god nodded while getting to a knee.

"Elsa, I know this is a lot for you to take in at once. But I have to ask you this one question… Elsa Beatrice Stark… Will you make me the happiest man in the nine realms and be my wife?"

Her breath caught in her throat at hearing the question, she had believed would never be asked, and seeing the mischief maker on a knee. A few moments of silence passed and then a smile broke out on her face, "Yes, my love… YES!" she cried and fell into his arms causing both of them to laugh as more cheers echoed through the hall. They then shared a passionate kiss that was broken when Odin cleared his throat. The couple stood and readjusted themselves.

"I have no doubts of your love but, like Lady Jane, Lady Elsa must prove herself worthy of being called a princess of Asgard."

"How will I do that, Allfather?" Elsa asked as she and Loki exchanged looks.

"Everyone is different, young one. Tonight, the Oracle will pay you a visit and determine what type of test you shall take." Odin said simply and received a bow from everyone present for they now knew their audience had concluded.

In the hallway, the Avengers all exchanged embraces with the ice masters and began to walk towards the Bifrost; Thor stayed back to talk, "Brother, I must return with Jane to Midgard but I will return to assist you in any way I can."

"Thank you Thor, it is most appreciated… From both of us." Loki answered as he shook hands with his older brother and held Elsa's hand with the other. When the group of heroes disappeared through the Rainbow Bridge, Elsa turned to Loki with a slight troubled expression. Taking her hands, the trickster guided her to a bench where they sat as one.

"What troubles you, my love?"

"I worry that I will not be able to prove myself in your father's eyes…"

"Then let us return to Earth and get married there instead! I care not if you are an Asgardian princess or not! You will always be my princess…" Loki pleaded; only wanting to prove his love to his fiancé.

Elsa smiled and shook her head, "No, running, definitely, won't solve this. If you support me through this then I know I will prevail!" she beamed, "Even without my powers…"

"So… You still do not feel the energy?" she shook her head again and Loki scowled.

"Whatever Thanos injected destroyed the source of the energy, therefore… Powerless."

"No matter what happens in the coming months, always know that I love you with every fiber of my being, Elsa." Instead of answering, the once ice maiden leaned forward and kissed her fiancé passionately.


	18. Princess Things

**More drama! Enjoy and review please! (Princess Things: Sofia the First) Song is slightly changed to fit Asgardian warriors. Do not judge the song choice.**

Chapter 18

"Princess Things"

Elsa sighed for the umpteenth time that day and plopped, face first, onto her king sized bed that was covered with a turquoise comforter and sky blue sheets under that. The princess lessons were really beginning to affect her both mentally and physically. Dark circles had begun to appear under eyes since she spent most of her time studying rather than sleeping. Queen Frigg was in charge of mannerisms and posture while Freya, the elven princess, handled general studies and outfit distinction for different occasions. It wasn't that she was regretting her decision to marry Loki, oh no, she just wished that she could have one day to spend with the man she loved.

Just then, a knock sounded at her door and the servant, Mamnet, entered the bedroom section, "My lady, there is a… Tony Stark here to see you…"

Her head shot up, "Let him in!" she cried excited and leapt up as Tony entered with a bouquet of amaryllis, "Papa!"

"Hello, my love! How have you been?!"

"Busy… And tired…" she confessed and led him into the sitting area, "Mamnet, a pot of herbal tea for me and a bottle of bourbon for my father, please." The servant bowed her head and exited the chamber. The two Starks conversed about everything from her studies to the traditions of Asgard even to her nonexistent fiancé.

"What do you mean, you haven't seen him in weeks?!" Tony asked astonished while holding a goblet half full of bourbon. Elsa poured herself a cup of tea with a sullen expression.

"Exactly as I said, papa. In these past few weeks, I have not seen Loki nor talked to him… I'm starting to get discouraged without his support…"

"Aw, baby girl, you know you have his support otherwise he wouldn't have asked to marry you."

"Speaking of such things, did Loki come to you and ask permission for my hand? She asked with a playful smirk.

"Don't tell him I told you… But yes, he did request my permission to marry you. Of course, I made him prove himself-"

"By making me pledge that I would love him as a father and treat you like the queen you always will be." Loki stated as he appeared in the sitting room doorway. Elsa and Tony turned with smiles. The junior Stark set her tea cup down on the table in front of her then quickly stood and raced into the mischief maker's arms.

"Where have you been, my love?" she asked after their long hug.

"Father requested that Thor and I arrange the Pegasus Derby-"

"What's the 'Pegasus Derby'?" Tony wondered.

"The Valkyries lend their pegasi to the Asgardians once a year for an ultimate race with the sorcerers against the warriors. It is quite the spectacle." Loki explained as Elsa led him to sit with her and poured him a cup of tea.

"Sounds exciting… Can anyone join the race?"

"I do not see any reason why you cannot, Tony. You are, technically, a warrior of Midgard… And I am sure father would agree. How are your lessons, Elsa?"

The night the Avengers left Elsa and Loki on Asgard a few months ago, a woman clad in white appeared to her in a dream. She told Elsa that her test would be a mixture of skill and knowledge; very uncommon for one individual to receive both distinct test types. When Elsa told Odin the following morning at the family breakfast, the Allfather appointed Queen Frigg and Lady Freya to take charge of her training. Of course, the young maiden had no idea what she was in for.

"Is it that time already?" Loki wondered when he looked out the window at the sun, "Someone is due outside for another lesson." Elsa groaned as she finished her tea, stood up, adjusted her top and hugged her father around the neck.

"Sorry, papa, duty calls." She then kissed his cheek and her fiancé as well then left the room.

When her feet touched the dirt and grass of the giant courtyard, Freya, Sif, and Idun were gathered around her. Sif was dressed in a semi-formal dress of blue while Idun was in pink and Freya in yellow. Thor, Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun were training with a few Pegasus dummies; Odin standing by to observe. Freya, with her pale complexion and long gold hair, guided the group over to the observation area.

"Lady Elsa, come let us observe the men in their natural habitat." Freya giggled as the four of them sat down.

"Oh Lady Freya, you are so funny!" Idun laughed. Elsa only smiled nicely and turned to watch the men, but she noticed Loki was nowhere to be seen.

"Do not worry, Lady Elsa, this time is only for the warriors to train. The sorcerers take over later." Sif stated.

"Of course, Lady Sif." Elsa said sweetly and offered the female warrior a smile.

As the women watched the training session, Elsa grew more entranced to want to ride in the race. She excused herself and disappeared from the women's sight. Since she was already wearing jeans and boots, she dashed towards the training area only to be stopped by the ladies of the court, "Elsa!" she stopped in her tracks as the women grew near.

"Yes, ladies?"

"Lady Elsa, what were about to do?" Idun asked as her skirts ruffled.

"I was about to try training. I want to partake in the derby."

Freya's face contorted into a look of utmost shock, "Oh no, Lady Elsa! _There are many things princesses do,  
>Like hosting balls, and dancing too,<br>Or wearing gowns of pink and blue," _Idun and Sif stepped forward when their coordinated colors were mentioned, "_That's what we like to do._"

The men stopped training when they heard Freya's silky voice singing, Thor stepped over to throw his two cents in, "_There are many things that princes like,  
>Training, sword fights, and taking hikes,<br>Suits of armor with lots of spikes,  
>That's what we really like.<em>"

The women, minus Elsa began to sing as one, _"We do princess things,"_

"_And we do princely things,_" the warriors stated.

"_And no one crosses in between,  
>We stick with our routine.<em>" Elsa moved toward Odin.

"_But who knows what I could bring,  
>Flying high upon a wing,<br>I believe that anything,  
>Can be a princess thing!<em>" she sang and leapt onto a Pegasus dummy, side saddled, and held on tightly as it began to teeter and totter hard.

"_Read a poem,  
>Or pick daffodils,<br>Sing wistfully in windowsills,_" Freya commented as Elsa was caught midair by Odin as she fell from the saddle.

"_Derby calls for princely skills,_" he stated.

"_It's not a proper __princess__ kind of thrill,  
>We do princess things,<em>"

"_And we do princely things,_"

"_And no one crosses in between,  
>We stick with our routine,<em>"

Thor waved the men to follow his lead as they jumped and did a couple of tricks with the next verse, "_We climb trees and jump and swing,_"

"_While we shop for royal bling,  
>So don't make a fuss,<br>Just stick with us,  
>And do our princess things.<em>" The three women ordered lightly as they turned to leave thinking Elsa was behind them when, in fact, she had disappeared behind a massive tree with a distraught look on her face.

"_But who knows what I could bring,  
>Flying high upon a wing,<br>I believe that anything,  
>Can be a princess thing…<em>" Elsa sang quietly and sat down at the base of the tree with a sigh.

Loki had observed the entire scene from the shadows to see what would happen. Needless to say, he was extremely disappointed. Especially when Freya, Idun, and Sif passed his hiding place while they gossiped.

"There is no way, in the nine realms, that Elsa will pass her test with the thought pattern she has." Freya giggled while fanning herself from the elevated heat. The mischief maker's blood boiled at the statement pertaining to his future wife. But just as he was about to step from the shadows, Sif stated something that changed his outlook of her.

"I can't believe a Lady of Vanaheim would gossip about the potential princess of Asgard. Have you no shame, Lady Freya?"

"Oh come now, Lady Sif, you were thinking the same thing-"

"No, I wasn't! You think you have everyone wrapped around your finger because you are one of the most beautiful creatures of the known universe! Well, you don't! I believe Elsa will make a wonderful princess! She makes Loki happy and that is all that matters!" Sif cried and left the two other women in her dust; Loki was bewildered as he followed the female warrior with his gaze, his mind reeling as to why Sif would stand up for his queen.


	19. The First Ball

**Sorry for the late update! I've been sick and busy with work! Also had MAJOR writer's block but is all good now! I also will probably use some 'Dirty Whispers' from tumblr so heads up! Here you go and enjoy!**

Chapter 19

"The First Ball"

Elsa sat with the queen at midday, in her personal chambers having tea when Loki entered with a knock. Remembering her place, she put her tea cup down, stood, curtsied even though she was in jeans, and smiled when the raven haired prince bowed in return.

"Good afternoon, my prince. How do you fair?"

"Quite well, Lady Elsa. Please sit, I just need to speak with my mother a moment." Queen Frigg smiled and looked up from her tea as Elsa slowly moved to sit once more.

"For goodness sakes, my son, kiss your fiancé! She has not seen you in days!"

"As you wish, mother." Her son answered, grasped Elsa's hand, and pulled her up and in for a passionate kiss. When they parted, a smile was plastered on each of their faces. Loki then gently lowered her to the couch and turned to his mother, "Father, has asked for your presence in the banquet hall for a final decision about the menu for tonight."

"I see… Lady Elsa, if you will excuse me, Loki will keep you company until I return." Frigg stated as she stood, nodded in the couple's direction, then left. Elsa breathed a sigh of relief which didn't last long when she felt a pair of cool lips on her exposed shoulder; sending shivers down her spine.

"Loki…?! What are you doing?!" she gasped and mentally began to regret wearing an off the shoulder blouse even though it was her only clean shirt at the moment. The half Jotun's cold lips continued to kiss her shoulder then trailed over to her neck where he smirked when he heard a sharp intake of breath and opened his mouth to release his hot breath; making gooseflesh of her skin.

"I am simply pleasing the woman I love. Is there something wrong with that?" he asked and continued to kiss her neck. His hands moved from the back of the couch to glide over her shoulders and upper arms then down her hands where he interlaced their fingers. With swift movements, the mischief maker released their contact and adjusted her blouse as Frigg returned to the room.

She smiled, "Everything is arranged for tonight. Lady Elsa, I meant to inform you earlier that the royal tailors have finished your new Asgardian wardrobe. Lady Freya will help you dress later. When you finish your tea, yourself and Loki may leave if you wish." The princess-to-be nodded her thanks as she sipped the last of her warm beverage then bid the queen farewell and departed the chamber with Loki by her side. The couple kept their composure through the halls as the prince escorted the maiden back to her own chambers. But the second they passed over the threshold, lips connected, doors locked, and body heat sky rocketed.

The dark haired prince held Elsa around the waist as he blindly guided her towards her bed. Only when the back of her knees hit the mattress and she fell back did the couple break the kiss for much needed air, "Should we be doing this now, my love?" she asked and blushed when Loki pulled her blouse up and off her body to reveal her baby blue bra underneath. The god smirked as he saw the woman's cheeks turn unnaturally red. Her arms instantly tried to cover herself but he was quick to pull them away, lay her back on the bed, and pin her wrists above her head as he kissed her hungrily.

His answer to her previous inquiry was answered when he released her mouth but not her wrists, "I have waited long enough to have you alone like this… Now I am taking advantage of our time together." Elsa tried to break free of Loki's grasp to cover herself her chest but found he was too strong for her.

"Abandon your pretense of being demure; there is no room for modesty in my bed. I intend to fulfill even your most carnal desires, until you are utterly spent and hoarse from calling my name…" Elsa moaned as his lips were now placed on her collar bone and his tongue licked at her sensitive skin.

"Loki…" the gasp mixed with a moan escaped her throat and seemed to make herself more wet and made Loki's pants grow increasingly tight. Her breath hitched as his lips trailed down to the edge of her bra-clad breasts. But before anything further could occur, a knock sounded; making the couple freeze, "Who is it?" she called.

"Freya, Lady Elsa, the queen requested I help you choose an outfit for this evening. Are you decent?"

"Give me a moment, please." She answered and Loki relinquished his hold on her wrists so she could reach her blouse that lay discarded on the pillows to her left. Planting an apologetic kiss on her lover's lips, she pulled the blouse back on and her prince quickly sat down in the arm chair near the fire place with a book in his hands. Elsa quickly took a brush to her messy hair then raced to open the chamber door. When said door was pushed aside, it revealed a slightly annoyed Freya.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything, my lady." She stated as she waltzed into the chambers and stopped when she saw Loki. Following behind her were four maids, including Mamnet, all carrying ten dresses a piece.

"No… Not at all… Loki and I were just enjoying one another's company…"

"Well, I do believe you should do that in a more public area of the palace, Elsa. Someone may get the wrong idea about the two of you!"

"What do you mean, 'wrong idea'?" Elsa asked suspiciously and Loki peeked over from his book.

"I mean, it is not natural for a woman and a man to be the privacy of one's chambers! Especially if they are to be married! It simply is not the way of Asgard!" Freya stated as she directed the maids to begin hanging the dresses wherever there was space to hang them. Before the Midgardian could ask her next question, Freya opened her mouth once more; "Every lady of Odin's court has more than just three outfits!" she started, indicating to Elsa's jeans and t-shirts, "You are only a true princess when you master the art of outfit changing three or four times a day!" she laughed and smiled widely. Loki and Elsa exchanged looks that said, 'I am going to kill her, Loki!' and 'Please don't… Father will be upset'. The Midgardian simply turned back to face the woman of Vanaheim; worried of what other things this goddess might say.

The hours seemed to tick slowly by as dress after dress was tried on. Elsa sighed when she felt they would never find one. Only when a forest green and aquamarine, strapless, semi-puffy, floor length gown came into contact with her skin did she know it was the one. Freya tried to tell her, 'This is not the one! Let us try this purple one!' but she heard none of it.

"Mamnet, please ask Loki to leave so the gown I have chosen will be a surprise for this evening…" she asked and her good friend dipped her head in acknowledgement then pulled a curtain to block the gown from anyone else's view. She explained to the prince why he was being asked to leave but he began to grow annoyed with the servant. A sigh escaped her as she poked her head out of the curtain and found Loki standing with an irritated look in front of Mamnet, "Loki, I only want you to go so the gown will be a surprise for you. Please, my love? We will be together again soon." She smiled. The half Jotun turned his gaze to towards her and smiled in return, then with a nod; he disappeared out the door.

With another sigh, the curtain was pulled away and Elsa admired the dress that hugged her figure in all the right places. Freya had an annoyed look on her face as the four maids present were fawning over the Midgardian instead of her. The Vanaheim woman left the room without a word and without being noticed by anyone. Her hatred began to grow the further she moved away from the chamber. Only when she ran into the shared chambers of herself and her twin brother Frey, did she allow tears of hate to fall. Frey looked up from an agricultural report he was working on when he heard her first choked sob.

"Freya?! What troubles you dear sister?!" he asked worried as he stood from his desk and approached her. The sister sat down, with a huff and wiped her eyes only to have fresh tears stream down her cheeks. Frey began to become more pissed off as his sister cried.

"No one pays attention to me anymore! All they care about is that Midgardian Elsa!" she bawled into her hands. Her twin brother laid a hand on her shoulder, anger brewing in the pit of his stomach.

Sunset was approaching as Mamnet placed the final touches on Elsa's curls that cascaded down her back. The ice blue of her hair contrasted beautifully against the green of the dress and even brought out her eyes more. She had decided to wear her rimless glasses so her eyes would be more noticeable. The ice maiden released another shaky breath as Mamnet had her turn to face the mirror. Her eyes grew wide and nearly bugged out of her skull, "I never believed… I could ever look this beautiful…"

Mamnet smiled, "Lady Elsa, you have always been beautiful! Never doubt that. Prince Loki will never be able to take his eyes off of you!" she squealed, making the soon-to-be-princess smile while blushing. Before long, the maid-turned-friend surprise her ladyship by weaving small remnants of sparkling emeralds and aquamarine jewels into the curls; finally completing the ensemble! Elsa curtsied to Mamnet in thanks but the servant dismissed it as being her pleasure to serve.

Elsa's heart skipped a beat when she walked the hallway and came across Odin himself! The elder man turned when he heard her sharp intake of breath and smiled slightly. In respect, she curtsied causing Odin to chuckle, "My dear, you look breath taking this evening."

"Thank you, Allfather. I can only hope I can remember how to conduct myself in a formal setting…" she confessed as the Allfather offered his arm in escort. The ice maiden grasped it gently as the doors opened an a guard announced their arrival.

"Presenting, his majesty, Odin the Allfather and Lady Elsa of Midgard!" all eyes fell on the pair but none were as speechless as Loki. His breathing seemed to stop as his father and fiancé dismounted the stairs and he managed to approach her, though he had to struggle a bit through the guests. The Midgardian seemed to be a little overwhelmed when the Allfather nodded to her then left to join his wife; leaving her at the mercy of the fawning women and drooling men. Suddenly, a tall, dark, horn helmeted stranger was standing before her. With a smile, she curtsied causing the gems in her hair to shimmer in the candle light and received a bow in return.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" he asked and offered an open palm.

"I would be delighted, great prince." She answered and placed her right hand in his left while gathering a little of her gown in her left hand, so not to trip over it, and was led to the dance floor.


	20. First Test: The Needs of the Many

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Please review it really helps to let me know what you (readers) like and don't like. Anyways, I want to thank bstew for reviewing like a crazy person and I hope you like this chapter as much as all of the others! Enjoy!**

Chapter 20

"First Test: The Needs of the Many"

The ball lasted only a few hours but they seemed like an eternity for Elsa who was unsure of how much more drunken conversation she could take from anyone. Only when Odin stood to speak did everyone seem to quiet down.

"I thank you all for attending this evening's celebration of my son Loki and his fiancé Elsa! The two of them have proven their love to not only the other members of the royal family, but to the entire universe when Lady Elsa sacrificed herself for the wellbeing of my youngest son. I stand before you as not only the Allfather but of a proud man wishing heartfelt wishes to the prince and his fiancé!"

"Here, here!" cheered others as Loki and Elsa shared smiles and raised a couple of goblets of mead in thanks to Odin at the kind words. When the party was officially over, Elsa and Loki took a stroll through the vast gardens as the stars glittered above them. A slow gust of wind blew and caused Elsa to shiver slightly. Loki removed his cape then placed it on her shoulders, "These gardens hold many memories…" he whispered.

"All good, I hope." She smiled as she looked up into Loki's green eyes and found herself nearly lost in them. The raven prince gently grasped both of her hands and smiled.

"I want to show you something…" he stated then gently pulled the ice maiden along to a secluded corner of the garden that was hidden behind a wall of vines. Moving the greenery away, the prince gestured for Elsa to step through. She held a skeptical smile as she moved one foot in front of the other and soon found herself standing in a spacious cavern of stone with a single opening in the ceiling where moonlight poured down over a solemn, barren, tree.

It was beautiful, believe that! But it was sad as Loki began to explain, "I stumbled into this cavern when I was a child. When Thor was being overly obnoxious, I went exploring, tripped over a stone, and literally stumbled in." he laughed and Elsa giggled a little, "The tree was in full bloom that day and every day after until the following month… I never understood why the blossoms died but I vowed to never look upon the tree until it bloomed again. And for years I didn't… Until you came into my life." The prince looked towards his fiancé and smiled when he saw the love in her eyes that he adored so much.

"You, Elsa, replaced the beauty the tree brought to my life. You have made me pure of Thanos' control and I am extremely grateful-" Elsa raised a hand to silence the half Jotun as tears welled in her eyes.

"You saved me, Loki… Words will never express this..." she whispered then smiled and dashed towards the tree; picking up her skirts as she ran. The trickster was quick to follow and the first to burst into laughter as he grabbed her around the waist when he caught up to her. The couple laughed in the moonlight and the dark haired prince leaned the ice blue haired temptress against the trunk of the tree about to kiss her when something pink caught his eye. He turned his head and found a cherry blossom petal! Elsa took notice of his confusion and rotated her gaze upward. There she saw little buds sprouting to full bloom right before her eyes!

"The tree is blooming, Loki!" she cried.

"It has not bloomed since I was young…" he smiled as more petals fell like snow around them. Then, as Loki looked down on Elsa's face he noticed a pink luminescent glow was pulsating through her veins, making her skin take on an, almost, spiritual appearance. Elsa took notice when she saw the pink glow in Loki's pupils. She then looked at her hands and found the energy was, indeed, flowing like the blood in her veins.

"What is happening?" she asked a little frightened.

"You are an elemental, Elsa! I cannot believe I did not see it before! Thanos only blocked the energy of ice because that was all your body was producing at that time of the year! Now that spring is upon us in Asgard, your life regenerating abilities are kicking in!"

"But that does not explain why I produced ice in the board room, in the middle of summer?! And why was ice the only ability I had at the time?" she countered.

"Some elementals can only control one ability at certain parts of the year. You control many. The ice in summer was, more than likely, based on your emotional state. You were depressed and with the winter season on top of that it meant ice." Loki explained. The, newly discovered, life giver put her hand to the trunk and sent a small bit of energy into it. As the energy cycled through the tree, buds and blooms sprouted even more. The petals flew in a flurry around the couple and they laughed.

Before much longer, Loki advised they go inside for some much needed sleep so they could inform the Allfather of their discovery the following morning. Sadly, the two halves of the couple resided on opposite sides of the palace and no matter how much Loki begged, Elsa would not allow him to escort her back to her chambers… For many reasons. So, with a kiss of farewell, the couple parted. As Elsa treaded the empty hallway, she felt a disturbance in the air around her. Gazing around though, she saw nothing and continued on her way. Just as she was within thirty feet of her chamber doors, a hand clasped itself over her mouth; muffling her screams as she was dragged into a dark abysmal portal.

When her vision cleared some time later, she was surprised to see the Vanaheim twins; Freya and Frey. They stood conversing about what was to be done with the elemental; her. Freya appeared extremely different compared to when Elsa had seen her earlier that afternoon. She was well groomed, beautifully dress; the picture of perfection. Now, she had matted and unwashed hair, disgusting nails, the complexion that was paler than a baby sea horse, and bags under her eyes like she hadn't slept in months. Confusion was evident as Frey turned to acknowledge the younger woman.

"Ah, Lady Elsa, so good of you to join us. Freya, begin now." The male twin demanded as the female twin pulled a lever bringing the Midgardian closer to them. As she did, Elsa realized she was hanging from a pulley/conveyer belt system similar to the slaughter houses of Earth! Pulling was no use because of the type of restraints around her wrists with her arms above her head; chains. She did not possess the strength to break the links nor leverage to squeeze one hand out.

"Why are you doing this?!" Elsa asked a little scared. Frey laughed at her inquiry and asked one instead.

"Do you think you are worthy enough to be called a princess of Asgard? You know nothing of being royalty! My sister should be the one marrying the prince; not you!"

"I do not understand…"

"Let me break this down so your tiny Midgardian brain can understand it. Freya and Loki were engaged to be married then the Allfather fell into the Odin Sleep and Loki took over as king. When Thor returned and Loki was lost to the abyss of space, everyone offered condolences to the would-be-bride. After time passé, Loki returned only this time talking of a Midgardian woman he had fallen in love with! Now to make a long story short, I am going to get rid of you so my Freya can marry the man of her dreams!" the brother turned to the sister, "I will be right back, watch her." He then disappeared. Elsa continued to fight the restraints even though it did nothing to get her closer to freedom.

"Freya, do you truly wish for my demise?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

There was a pause, "I only wish for my brother's happiness… If it means stealing a man from a worthy woman then I will…"

"But… Do you even love him?" the once beautiful goddess turned and Elsa could truly see the tiredness and anger in her eyes as she shook her head no, "Help me get out of this and we will walk out of here as equals. Please Freya…"

The forlorn goddess seemed to contemplate the offer but just lowered the elemental to the floor. Elsa looked up as Freya advanced with a serrated blade; a mad look in her eye! With quick thinking, Elsa sacrificed her left arm to the blade so she could get close enough to lay her hands on Freya's face as the rebirth energy flowed. Ever so slowly, Freya's hair returned to its beautiful, unbelievable gold color, her dull eyes were now as blue as the sky, and her complexion as a cherry blossom. The victory was short lived as the blood from her injury continued to pool at their feet. Darkness etched itself to the edges of her vision and all Elsa saw before losing consciousness was Freya giggling like an innocent child.

Awaking with a gasp, the Midgardian sat up quickly only get gently pushed back down and shushed by Loki! Again she sat up quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck as tears poured down her cheeks. The mischief maker hugged her back then gently pried her away to breathe. When that happened, the elemental realized that Odin, Frigg, and Thor were all present as well.

"What happened?" she asked confused.

"You have just completed your first test, young Elsa. A true princess sacrifices that which helps herself for the greater good of others." Odin stated with a proud tone in his voice.

" 'The needs of the many, outweigh the needs of the few… Or the one.' " the Midgardian mumbled with a smile, "But what about Lady Freya and Lord Frey?!" she voiced worried.

"The twins were never against you, Elsa. The test took place in your mind. The body doesn't always do what the brain is telling it so instead of putting you though a physical test, Loki induced your sleep cycle and allowed your brain to take over." The queen said with a smile as she sat on Elsa's right side, opposite Loki on the left, and gently grasped her hand.

"You have passed your first test to becoming a true princess of Asgard. The next one will be more difficult than the last. But I can assure you that you will be conscious for it." Odin joked lightly and the royal family laughed as one; added together with one elemental voice as well.


	21. Second Test: Holding Your Own

**Ermahgerd! It's been forever and I'm sorry but I had MAJOR writer's block but I'm all better! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!**

Chapter 21

"Second Test: Holding Your Own"

The sun shone bright over the kingdom of Asgard as the elemental stood in a cavern with a fu;; blooming cherry blossom tree. Her dress was spaghetti strapped, to her shins, with a light transparent shawl that rested in the crooks of her elbows and hung slightly below her shoulder blades. The entire ensemble was aquamarine in color and was finished off with a pair of white, gladiator style, sandals. Her hair was free flowing as the wind blew and her crystalline eyes closed; feeling the welcomed breeze.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, scaring her half to death! A shriek escaped her throat and she turned her head to see a grinning Loki, who burst into laughter when she rotated to punch him in the arm.

"You're such an ass!" she stated.

"Yes, but I am yours." He cheekily replied making Elsa smile, "So are you going to give me a token of your esteem for the derby tomorrow? Like the knights of old England."

"I'm not sure you're worth it, your Highness. After you keep torturing me when we are alone…" the spring bringer said coyly and received an exasperated look from her lover. It was then her turn to burst into laughter as she reached behind her head and unclasped the blue topaz necklace her father had given her a few birthdays ago. Elsa then turned to face Loki and clasped the chain around his neck, with the stone resting on his chest, "Do your best and be careful."

Loki smiled, grasped Elsa's hands, and kissed her on the forehead saying, "I promise."

The following morning Every Asgardian and Valkyrie gathered in the arena which was to be the start and finish lines. Ladies Freya, Idun, and Sif all sat together and only when Idun spoke up did they notice their fourth companion was missing.

"Has anyone seen Lady Elsa? She seemed the most excited for this race."

"Perhaps she is studying for her princess exam. Odin only knows what could be on it." Sif stated hopefully. Soon the riders were arriving with their pegasi at their sides. Loki brushed hi black steed's neck as a white Pegasus with blue tipped wings was guided next to him by a young man with a helmet on that covered his face. He wore brown riding pants, matching brown boots, a beige tunic, all covered in armor as all participants were.

"Quite the mare you have there, lad. What is her name?" Loki asked.

"Marzipan, great prince." The boy answered; his voice a bit pitchy. Loki shrugged it off as being that he hasn't hit puberty yet. Before long all the riders were mounted on their steeds and waiting at the starting line, "Is that necklace a token from a lady of the court?" The helmet wearer wondered when he took notice of the stone sitting atop the prince's chest plate.

"Yes Lady Elsa is the woman. She is my soul mate… And I love her with all my heart." The dark haired prince answered while smiling to himself. The brown haired boy smiled as well then everyone's attention was then directed to Odin who stood from his place above the crowd and projected his voice as he spoke.

"Asgardians, esteemed Valkyrian guests, and children of all ages! I welcome you to the eighty third annual Pegasus Derby!" cheers roared as the greeting left the Allfather's throat, "Now, let the race… Begin!" and with that, the pegasi and their riders took to the skies.

Loki laughed heartedly as his stallion, Alistair, was equal in speed and agility with Marzipan. The mare's mysterious rider smirked under his helmet as he took a sharp turn to gain distance between the raven prince and his respected steed. The god become exceedingly irritated and mentally decided that no one was going to show him up in front of his fiancé. Alistair sensed his rider's determination so he then pushed himself to go even faster and gained the lost distance to end up level with Marzipan once again.

The war raged as the sorcerers and warriors battled around them; completely oblivious to the two individuals who sped towards the arena, nose to nose. Loki was so distracted on the finish line that he did not notice Mjolnir hurdling towards him! The mysterious rider saw the godly hammer and conjured a barrier of cherry blossom petals along with twisting the wind into a whirlwind where Mjolnir was redirected back to the blond prince who threw it.

With Mjolnir's redirection, Marzipan and her rider came in second to the raven prince and his midnight steed. As the pegasi landed, the riders dismounted as Odin stood again to announce the winner, "The Pegasus Derby has ended! The victor being Loki Odinson!" the crowd cheered as Loki took a bow and searched the sea of faces for one in particular. His heart began to break when he did not find her as Marzipan and her rider approached.

"Why the forlorn look, great prince? You have won the race and gained favor with the people."

"My fiancé, Elsa… She is not here…" the prince replied sadly.

"I am sure she had a good reason, sire." But Loki was enveloped in the queen's arms as the royal couple stepped down to congratulate their son. Suddenly Sif, Idun, and Freya were also gathered around the victorious prince. In the process of all the excitement, the mystery rider disappeared into the crowd.

As the citizens slowly dispersed to enjoy the festival activities, Elsa came running up dressed in a forest green sundress with black flats and her hair in a braid over her shoulder. She appeared winded as the royal family spotted her approach; Loki having a very stern look on his face.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! I was studying for the princess exam and lost track of time! Did I miss the race?!" she asked alarmed.

"Yes, Elsa, as a matter of fact you did! I was hoping you would be here to support me!" the half-Jotun shouted, hurt that his love was absent during his amazing moment of redemption. Elsa wanted to tell him the truth but was stopped when her love ripped the chain off his neck threw in to the ground at her feet and angrily walked away. Odin allowed Frigg and Thor to follow the angry prince as to prevent him from doing anything rash. He then placed a hand on the young lady's shoulder after she stood from stooping to retrieve her chain.

"Lady Elsa, I am aware as to why you did what you did but I feel Loki deserves to know the truth. A true princess does not burn bridges with the people closest to her." The Allfather offered as Elsa turned her head to look the king in the eye. She knew he was right and in her heart, she knew what was to be done.

Loki trudged through the festival with a heartbroken look on his face. The citizens he passed greeted him with warm smiles and congratulations which he accepted whole-heartedly but it still hurt him to know that the woman he loved hadn't been there to support him. Just as he a particular vendor's booth, his eyesight caught sight of a beautiful, handcrafted gold medallion in the shape of his horned helmet. The woman who ran the booth smiled and offered it to the prince; free of charge. The green-eyed man denied the offer kindly and countered that he should pay for the perfect piece of craftsmanship. Not accepting his offer, the woman simply placed the medallion in the prince's hand, "She gave you a token of her love… You should do the same in kind."

Elsa stood to the side of the stage that had been set up for the Ceremony of Champions that was to commence halfway through the festival. Her heart raced at the thought of confessing what she had done not only to Loki and the royal family, but to all of Asgard and the Valkyries.

Odin stepped onto the stage as the citizens gathered, "My friends we are now gathered here for the Ceremony of Champions! As we all can recall Thor had been the champion of the derby for the last six years! Well, now he will hand over this title to this year's champion… Loki!" the crowd cheered as the two brothers moved to stand on the stage; Thor with a silver garland around his head. The Allfather moved behind his eldest and removed the garland and as he moved to stand behind the younger son, the silver garland shimmered to gold and was placed upon Loki's brow. The crowd burst into applause as cherry blossom petals began to gently flurry down like snow causing Loki to find Elsa walking up the steps.

"Allfather, may I speak?" she whispered. When she received a nod, she turned to the crowd, "Citizens of Asgard, visitors of Vanaheim… You may not know me but I am Lady Elsa of Midgard; betrothed to Prince Loki. I stand before you to bring to light a terrible occurrence that has transpired… I competed in this morning's derby!" The gasps signaled disbelief from all present except for herself and Odin.

"I know that ladies of the court were advised not to participate but me being who I am… I had to. I fear I have brought shame to you for this misdeed and take full responsibility for these actions." The elemental then turned to face Loki, "My love… I was the one who was riding Marzipan… I am the mystery rider… I'm so sorry…" she then burst into tears and knelt at the bewildered prince's feet, "I do not deserve to be a princess of Asgard! Or be your wife for I have brought shame upon your name!" she wailed. Loki's heart was shaking with the news of the mystery rider's true identity and was perplexed when Odin lifted her to her feet.

"Lady Elsa, during the derby when Mjolnir was flying at Loki, you not only used your magic to deflect it but also placed yourself in its path. I have said before that a true princess cares for others and you have proven it in more ways than one. Though you disobeyed the rules of the derby, you also prevented an awesome travesty. Today, you have proved that ladies may be pristine in court but can also be courageous as men, like Lady Sif has demonstrated many a time. I hereby pass you on your second test of princess ship as well as declare that every year from now on, anyone who wishes, my partake in the derby!" the Allfather announced and the crowd burst into an enthusiastic uproar.

Loki stared at his betrothed who still shed a few tears and approached her. At first she stiffened when he gently grabbed her hands but relaxed when her held them to his chest, "You should have been honest with me, Elsa."

"You would not have allowed me to participate if you knew the truth." She responded and closed her eyes in sadness. The prince then took the opportunity to clasp the medallion he was given around her neck.

"I know but we promised to be honest with one another, remember?"

"Of course… I'm sorry." Elsa then returned the favor by clasping her necklace back around her love's neck. Loki then pulled her in for a passionate kiss while the crowd burst into cheers and cat calls.


	22. Final Test: Bring It All Together

**OMG you guys have no idea how long it took me to write this chapter because I was trying to make it cheesy but not ****too**** cheesy! (BTW: There is another Sofia the First song, "I Belong") Anyways, here it is at last! ENJOY!**

Chapter 22

"The Final Test: Bringing It All Together"

A few short days after the festival and the Pegasus Derby, Elsa and Loki sat in her chambers while she studied and he caught up on a book he was reading. The spring bringer poured over every piece of knowledge she had at her disposal and it only seemed to frustrate her more. With a sigh, she stood, walked over to her bed where Loki sat, then plopped down onto the comforter; face first.

"Tired, my darling?" Loki asked as he reached over and rubbed her back after placing his book down. He only received a grunt in response which made him chuckle.

"I don't know if I can do this, love… What if my final test is a choice that I can't make?" she wondered after turning her head to look at her fiancé, "I mean, I have been here for a little over a year now and Asgard has become a second home… But if I had to choose between staying here or returning to Midgard… I don't know what I would pick… Does that make me a bad person?"

"No! Why would it make you a bad person? No matter which you decided we could always return through the Bifrost… Oh darling Elsa… I fear I have pressured you too hard in this. I should not have asked for your hand here-"

"Don't ever say that Loki Odinson! I am overjoyed that you would want to spend your life with me! No matter where we would have ended up." The elemental stated angrily at first then calmed as she spoke the last bit, "When I was being held up in SHIELD's facility, I remembered thinking that I would never be considered beautiful to any man besides Clint… But he was merely a brother. Then you came along and it was as if my whole world was finally opened to this thing called love… You are my world, Loki… You always have been…" By this point, Elsa was sitting on her knees in front of Loki, nearly nose-to-nose. Before either of them realized what was happening, the maiden grabbed Loki's face and plastered it with kisses. From his forehead to his cheeks to his nose then finally to his lips where she stayed until they needed to break for air, "I love you…"

"I love you too…" he answered. A knock sounded on the chamber doors before either of them could act again and Elsa got off the bed, straightened her dress, and answered it herself since she gave Mamnet a, much deserved, vacation. When the door was pulled open the friendly face of Queen Frigg greeted her.

"Good afternoon, Lady Elsa, I hope I am not intruding."

Elsa curtsied, remembering her place as always, and moved aside to allow the queen in as she spoke, "Of course not, my queen! Loki and I were just reading and enjoying one another's company." She assured after closing the door and leading the prince's mother to the sitting room where Loki now sat in his armchair with his book open once more. He greeted his mother and offered her a seat while Elsa brought in some fresh tea.

"Where is Mamnet?" Frigg asked when she finally noticed the servant was nowhere to be seen. The elemental explained the vacation to the queen who smiled, "You have a heart for people, Lady Elsa; a wonderful trait in a princess."

"I worry that I may not end up a princess, my queen. My anxiety about this test is unnerving…" she confessed. Loki reached across to the armchair next to him to grasp Elsa's shaking hand.

"Why do you think this?" the queen pushed a little.

"_I study hard, I read the books,  
>But everywhere I turn,<br>It seems that there's a zillion things,  
>That I still need to learn," <em>the maiden stood as she sang and motioned towards her where all forty seven of her books were sprawled out. She then slowly moved to stand in the exact center of the chamber, which was a perfect circle.

"_I've got the shoes; I've got the dress,  
>That makes me a princess I guess,<br>I have all the stuff,  
>But is it enough,<br>To make me a success?  
>Oh, how do I keep on trying and just stay strong,<br>When so many times I wonder if I belong?  
>They look at me,<br>What do they see?  
>Am I royal or just pretending to be?"<em> she sang sadly and was joined on either side by her fiancé and soon-to-be mother in-law; their love radiated through her body and was now giving her confidence as she stepped over to her desk and picked up her fan.

"_But this the day,  
>To make them all say,<br>That I fit in perfectly,  
>I've got to keep on trying and just stay strong,<br>Cause this is my chance to show them that I belong!" _her feet guided the maiden back to the center of the chamber as she waved her fan like a proper lady of the court.

"_Is it all about the fan,  
>Or which dress I wore?<br>Cause I would think, that what's inside,  
>Should mean a whole lot more,<br>So I gotta go and take this test,  
>I'm gonna try my very best,<br>To make the right move,  
>And finally prove,<br>I'm as royal as the rest," _she curtsied on this verse and closed her fan, _"Yes, I'm gonna keep on trying and I'll stay strong,  
>Cause this is my chance to show them that I belong,"<em>

Elsa then led the pair of royals back into the sitting room where Loki sat in his armchair while Frigg took the sofa and the elemental knelt at Loki's feet, _"There may be things I may get wrong,  
>But I've gotta just stay strong,<br>I'm gonna finally show them,  
>I belong…" <em>

The dark prince smiled as the song ended softly and he took noticed that his love had laid her head on his thigh and fell sound asleep. Mother and son exchanged glances while Loki gently untied Elsa's hair from its braid only to brush his fingers through it. Frigg couldn't help when her heart leapt for joy at the sight of her youngest son with a truly happy and content smile on his face. She knew they loved each other deeply not only by words but by gestures and actions they did either as one or as individuals.

In the early evening, Elsa was awoken by gentle shakes of her shoulder. Her gaze travelled up to find Loki's beautiful green orbs staring at her and a smile on his face.

"Hello beautiful. You look well rested." He stated in a joking tone but with a serious undertone. Elsa smiled sleepily and rubbed her eyes; after realizing her love had removed her glasses at some point.

"I am as a matter of fact. Is it time for the feast?" she asked.

"Nearly, but since neither of us are dressed I presumed that you be awoken so you could."

"How thoughtful." She giggled and stood from the floor but fell forward into the trickster's lap because her legs were still asleep from kneeling. The raven haired god laughed as he caught the elemental and kissed her before she had a chance to stand straight.

The couple had decided, together, that they would color coordinate at this particular feast because it was the last one before Elsa's final exam and they wanted to show their love was as strong as ever. She offered they go with his colors but the rebuttal came immediately from him stating that they would wear her colors; aquamarine, Icy blue, and black. This compromise made the elemental smile and kiss the man she loved passionately as a couple of maids entered the room with the dress and trimmings in hand.

Elsa's dress was one of true elegance… It gently brushed the floor, had a sweetheart neckline, off the shoulder lace renaissance sleeves that reached her waist, and a pair of black flats. Loki's outfit was similar to what he normally wore but was aquamarine in color, the black was in the same place, the gold was ice blue, and to finish the look; the blue topaz necklace she gave him and she wore his medallion. When she was dressed, Elsa sat down at her vanity and began to brush her hair that now reached her bottom of her butt. While doing this, she took no notice of the fully dress Loki coming up behind her with a smile, "You look breath taking…"

"Thank you, great prince, you look extremely handsome yourself." She complimented in return while looking at him in the reflection of the mirror, "I think I am going to allow my hair to flow freely this evening… What do you think?"

As he ran his fingers through her hair, he smirked at the thought of dancing with the elemental and spinning her around so her hair would appear as a snow flurry, "Perfection, my love." Not a few moments later, Elsa stood, straightened her dress, fixed her hair, and grasped Loki's offered arm. Then, together, they departed her chambers and journeyed to the great hall.

The second the couple stepped over the threshold, every guest turned and shouted, "Happy Birthday Lady Elsa!" with claps and cheers. Elsa began to blush profusely making Loki laugh a little and pull her closer as she tried to hide her face in embarrassment. The dark prince then guided her further into the room and was met by the Man of Iron himself!

"My little girl's growing up so fast!"he stated as the two Starks embraced. Only when she pulled back did she take notice of the fact that her father was, in fact, wearing red and gold Asgardian garments!

"Papa, you look like a true Asgardian…"

"So do you sweetheart! Loki, may I borrow my daughter from you?" Tony asked civilly as he gently grasped Elsa's other arm and received a bow of the head from Loki; releasing his fiancé to her father and walking over to join Sif and the Warriors Three. The Starks maneuvered through the crowd and were met by the rest of the Avengers along with their dates/girlfriends/wives. Bruce was with a woman named Samantha, Clint and Natasha, Steve and Michelle, Thor and Jane with their son Nick, and Pepper stood waiting for Tony. Elsa's heart soared as she embraced all of them with a smile. Clint held her at arm's length and took in her outfit.

"Damn… Elsa you look beautiful!" he complimented making his sister blush. He then grasped her hand and spun her around, making her hair fly out and take on the appearance of snow. Hawkeye guided the elemental out onto the dance floor as music started to play, "Sorry, I'm stealing your first twenty sixth birthday dance." He joked making Elsa giggle.

As they glided across the floor, Tony stepped up and cut in; Clint happy to relieve the woman of his presence with a smile. Elsa was extremely surprised at fluidity of their movements, because she remembered her father had two left feet, as the guests stopped and watched them. A deeper blush crept to her cheeks as Tony was intercepted and replaced by her fiancé; Loki. Her blush grew as dark as a cherry when he dipped her then moved in for a kiss just as the song ended and the guests clapped. Odin stood gaining all of the guest's attention as Loki stood Elsa straight once more.

"Ladies and gentlemen, honored heroes of Midgard, I am pleased to welcome you all to a celebration of a pristine woman. A beautiful young woman who has proven time and again that she is worthy of being one of royalty. Elsa Beatrice Stark, please step forward." The elemental did so timidly and was turned to face the group of party goers," Elsa, these are the faces of those who have supported you, raised, and pushed you to be the extraordinary person you are today. It is now, with great pride, that I claim you… Princess Elsa Beatrice Stark of Asgard!" the Allfather proclaimed as a tiara of gold with small curvier horns was placed on her head and cheers rumbled the hall. Tears threatened to fall as she curtsied to Odin then bolted into Loki's arms in pure joy.

"Wait… I thought I had to pass a final test, Allfather?" she questioned after the cheers died down. Odin simply smirked and shook his head.

"Forgive me, young one, but you have already taken the final test. You see, the real test you have been taking the while time you have been here in Asgard. The final test was that of your love for my son; through these trials and tribulations… Would you stay true to the word you gave to be his wife?" Elsa stared at the Allfather dumbfounded. She looked at Loki who only smiled.

"I've been doped by the Allfather himself!" she cried and received laughter from all present.


	23. Wedding Day

**Damn I am on a roll today! Enjoy and review por favor! ( . /_naiCjOtKzk/TFB4bUC-6RI/AAAAAAAABJM/fsSOi7_ ) That link is for the wedding dress because I could not put it into words! Don't put () in the address bar in case you have to type it in manually.**

Chapter 23

"Wedding Day"

Only three days after her birthday feast, Princess Elsa was getting into her wedding dress with Jane, Michelle, Samantha, Sif, Idun, Freya, Natasha, and Mamnet by her sides as bridesmaids; she would not choose a maid of honor because it showed favoritism and she loved all of her friends equally. A couple of tears escaped her eyes as Freya placed Elsa's new tiara on her head; she decided to go with no veil. The girls gathered around to put the final touches on her hair which they did in a seasonal design; winter at the top with snowflakes, then spring with cherry blossom flowers and petals, summer with orchid blooms, and at the bottom autumn with different colored leaves. Just as the last leaf was placed in her hair, her chamber doors opened to reveal all of the men; minus Loki and Thor who were getting ready in his chambers.

Upon seeing his daughter, Tony nearly burst into tears. He came forward with her bouquet of amaryllis as Elsa turned to meet him, "Your mother would be proud… And overly jealous!" he joked earning a laugh from the elemental.

"Could you all give us a few moments, please?" the bride asked calmly and received nods from both parties who picked up what they needed and left the two Starks alone. She stepped down from her "pedestal" before the mirrors and grasped the flowers when Tony offered them. As she inhaled their scent, the billionaire fashioned a Japanese style, cherry blossom designed comb in the side portion of her hair.

"Like the geishas of Japan… Your mother wore this on our wedding day… I know she'd want to wear it on yours." He whispered as he fixed the flowers so they rested on her right cheek but didn't tangle in her glasses.

"Thank you, papa…." She said sweetly and kissed her father's cheek. Before anything else could be said, a guard poked his head in to inform the pair that the ceremony was ready to begin. The two Starks exchanged glances as Tony offered his daughter his left arm which she took with a smile. They left her chambers and were guided by the guard to the great hall's closed doors.

"Elsa, before these doors open and I give you away… I just want to tell you how proud your mother and I are of you. I'm just sorry she isn't here to this joyous day…" Tony confessed sadly. The elemental turned to him and wiped an unshed tear from his eye.

"She is here, papa. She always is… I feel her presence around me all the time… Mother has guided me here, I just know it. Don't grieve the fact that she is not beside you one this wonderful day but rejoice that all of our friends are and that Pepper is with you. Mother would have wanted it this way." Elsa said sweetly and nodded for the guards to open the doors as the Starks fixed themselves once more.

As the doors opened, music began and Elsa focused on the man awaiting her at the end of the aisle. He was dressed in his finest green, black, and gold armor with his helmet in place along with a smile plastered to his lips. Her heart soared as they drew closer; every step inched her closer to her new life as not only a princess but as the wife of Loki Odinson.

When the Starks reached the end of the aisle Odin began to speak, "Who gives this young lady away?"

"Her father… Tony Stark does…" the billionaire stated as his little girl embraced him and kissed his cheek; he then grasped Loki's hand in his right with Elsa's in his left and connected them before sitting down next to Pepper.

Odin continued to speak as the couple drew closer together in front of him and she handed her bouquet to Natasha, "Asgardians and guests of Midgard, we gather here today to celebrate, not only, the joining of two lives but two realms; Elsa Beatrice Stark and Loki Odinson. The two of them have been through many trying times together and now they are taking the next step in their lives. Before I continue with the ring exchange, Loki wanted to share some words…"

"Thank you, father… Elsa, I have loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you. I knew we were meant to be together. I know these last few months have been hard on us, you especially, but after today and until the end of time, I will be proud to call you my wife." The dark haired prince stated proudly and kissed her knuckles as tears began to drip from Elsa's eyes.

"May we have the rings?" Odin asked then Thor handed one to Loki while Jane handed one to Elsa, "Loki, do take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to honor and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." He stated confidently and slipped a gold band with an emerald onto the elemental's left ring finger.

"Elsa, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to honor and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do with all my soul." She answered and slipped a plain gold band onto the trickster god's left ring finger; both of them smiling brightly.

"Then with the power of the universe vested in me of all the nine realms, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss your bride, my son." There was not need to tell him twice because his lips were already going in for a second kiss as everyone cheered, "I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Loki Odinson!" Elsa retrieved her bouquet as she and her husband walked back up the aisle to change for the reception.

When they returned, Elsa was in the exact same dress but only slightly shorter and Loki was only in his nice tunic and pants that had been underneath his armor. The guests clapped and cheered at their return. They went about cutting the HUGE cake, exchanging bites, their first dance, the father/daughter mother/son dances, and the toasts; each one bringing tears to Elsa's eyes and a smile to Loki's face.

As the party was settling down some hours later, a group of masked people, dress in tattered clothes burst into the hall with weapons firing! Before Odin could move, a sword was at his throat as well as all of the Avengers and every guard! One stood out from them all… Being at least six foot two, having a plasma gun casually resting against his shoulder, a pair of katana strapped to his back, and piercing blue eyes that shone from the slits in the mask.

"Sorry to intrude on your little celebration, Allfather! But you have something of mine… And I want her back." The marauder stated as his gaze turned to where the bride and groom stood together, "Ah, there she is." He sneered and stalked towards the couple. Loki quickly put himself between his wife and the intruder.

"Who are you?! What do you want with my wife?!" the prince demanded.

"Your wife?! No, no, no, your royal puniness! Elsa is my wife; has been for three thousand years!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Allow me to show you!" the mystery intruder stated as he pointed his plasma gun at the prince's head then came up to Elsa, turned her around roughly, and pulled her dress down to the small of her back to reveal a small pair of angel wings to the left of her spine, "I, personally, gave her those wings on our wedding night! Shortly after, the Allfather invaded our homeland, killed thousands; including Elsa… I was able to preserve her soul and send it to Midgard where she stayed dormant until I sent a signal to tell her I was searching. Twenty five years I searched… And right as I was about to have her in my grasp once more, I discover you have taken her from me!" the marauder screamed as he looked at Loki with hate evident in his eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly and held her dress up to keep her chest covered, "Show me your face…"

The intruder sighed as he pulled his mask off to reveal blue eyes and shaggy blond hair.

"Michael?!"


	24. Love Will Keep Us Together

**Hi all! It's been a while… I'm sorry! Work has been a pain and lack of sleep isn't helping either! Anyways, there some implied rape in this chapter if you do NOT read it is no big deal. There are also references to Coriolanus but with some slight changes. No spoilers for the play I promise! Do NOT own Coriolanus, Avengers, or Frozen just MY Elsa. Please review and enjoy!**

Chapter 24

"Love Will Keep Us Together"

"My name became Michael when I came to Midgard. 'Xander Flaxenflame' is the name I was given at birth." The revealed marauder explained; not taking his weapon from Loki's direction nor telling his followers to lower theirs. Elsa began to fear for the safety of the Asgardian people as well as her family and friends.

"Mic… Xander, if I go with you willingly do you swear to me that you will release everyone here and bring no harm upon them?" the princess asked as she pulled her dress closer. The intimidating man nodded as he slowly lowered his weapon and raised his hand for her to grasp. She quickly turned to her husband and plastered a kiss to his lips.

"I will never let you go… I promise, my love." Loki whispered after the kiss. Tears sprang to his wife's eyes as she turned from and grasped Xander's hand. The pair disappeared and not a moment later, all of Xander's followers were gone as well. The raven haired prince let forth a scream of rage and pain at the loss of his wife.

Xander and his prize reappeared in a room of Victorian style with a lit fireplace, a couch, a single armchair, a desk of mahogany, and a four poster canopy bed with light blue comforter and sheets as well as navy blue curtains around the three sides. Before she could fully process the situation, the elemental princess was tossed onto the bed roughly and Xander crawled on top of her. Her screams fell on deaf ears as the fair haired male bound her wrists together, held them above her head with one hand, and began to kiss her exposed neck and chest.

"I have you back, my dearest… At last… How I have craved your wetness…" he whispered with lust dripping from every word as his free hand pulled the wedding dress completely off of the princess' body where it landed in a heap on the floor. Though in vain, Elsa fought her attacker with every bit of energy she could as the marauder reached his hand down the front of her white lacy panties that were intended only for Loki. His fingers first began to massage her clit and the reaction was legs trying to kick away from the intruding hand. Her breath caught and a moan escaped her throat when a digit entered her though she knew it was not what she wanted; not from this particular man. And so it was, Xander the Marauder tortured Princess Elsa for hours until he found satisfaction and left her alone, naked, to wallow in the emptiness she now felt.

Odin, Loki, Thor, and the Avengers were gathered in the great hall seven weeks after Elsa was taken to discuss their next course of action. Loki had not slept for probably four of those weeks and instead delved into location magic; which was something he had yet to master. Tony was nearly as bad, he had brought the Iron Man suit with him to show the Allfather, upon his request, and since his daughter's kidnapping he'd been tinkering with it and improving it. Hawkeye and Natasha had taken on target practice though neither of them needed it. Steve trained with the Warriors Three, Sif, and Thor. Bruce found himself in Loki and Elsa's cave, with Loki's permission, and resided there in meditation. In their own ways, everyone was suffering from worry for the princess.

"I have finally located Elsa!" Loki spoke when everyone first assembled in the hall, "Xander has taken Elsa to Muspelheim; realm of the Fire Demons…"

Odin hung his head, "It is as I feared… This man is not truly Xander Flaxenflame. I knew I had heard that alias before and now my suspicions are true. That marauder's real name is Surtur-"

"The ruler himself?! The person you sent myself and the Warriors Three to retrieve the Wizard's Eye to prevent Ragnarok?!" Thor bellowed and received a nod.

"The very same, my son... Loki, I give you control of my army and permission to storm Muspelheim to retrieve Princess Elsa. Go to the Bifrost when ready. Be safe, all of you…" the group then turned, leaving the hall and reconvening in the courtyard to rally the soldiers.

Before joining the heroes, Loki went into his room and sent the servants away so he could dress himself in his battle armor and have some time to think clearly. Plans, statistics, and images ran through his skull causing the prince to grit his teeth. Only when Elsa in her wedding dress pooped up did he feel his shoulders slack slightly. Her smile seemed to brighten his mood. As his eyes opened he appeared before the gathered troops.

"Men, we have discovered the place the marauder has taken our princess! Muspelheim…" a hushed murmur began to travel amongst the men as Loki continued, "The perpetrator… Is Surtur; the Fire King. We all know what he is capable of but we will rescue she who is most precious to Asgard! Are you with me?!" they yelled in answer to Loki's speech and began to get into march positions while he, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, and Hawkeye mounted horse while Iron Man and Thor flew on ahead.

Heimdall immediately opened the bridge when the army approached. He nodded to Loki who gave a nod in return as the Bifrost transported them to the realm of fire demons. This battle would determine the fate of the fire demons as well as both the princess' sanity and her retrieval.

Elsa awoke in her bed, alone and naked, like she did every morning since her arrival seven weeks prior. She learned the truth about Xander actually being Surtur but it did nothing to stop his onslaught of her body when night fell. Every night, for hours, the Fire King would ravish Elsa no matter how hard she fought back. In all honesty, she gave up fighting and was ready by the time he came to her chambers, wearing nothing and laying the position he liked best; on her hands and knees with her butt facing the door.

In the wash room she starred at herself in the mirror. Sunk, dull eyes that no longer held a fighting fire spirit, the remnants of a hand that had been scorched into the skin of her neck was ever slowly healing, bruises littered her body; all-in-all she appeared as though a walking corpse. As she sat in a claw foot tub of warm water that smelled of jasmine, she examined the ring on her left hand. Memories of his smile flooded her thoughts as well as his laughter, the loving whispers when they were alone, and the feeling of his arms around her frame. All these things brought tears to her eyes and she sobbed, aloud, "'Now the red pestilence strike all trades in Muspelheim and occupations perish!'"(Coriolanus Act 4, Scene 1)

After she had clad herself in a modest robe and had exit the wash room, a servant came rushing in, "Queen Elsa, forgive me but His Majesty has demanded that you be locked in your chambers until everything settles!"

"Until what settles?!" she demanded. This particular servant appeared to her as a friend the first night she was left in her room. He had drawn a bath, wrapped her in a robe, then helped ease her into the tub; never leaving her side. He began to close the doors as he answered.

"The war Prince Loki is leading on King Surtur…" this news sent Elsa's heart soaring even as her doors were closed and locked. She went to her balcony and gazed across the lava cracked land to see, on the edge of the city, a golden army led by a horned god.


	25. Shakespeare Galore

**More excitement! I hope everyone has been enjoying the story so far! Anyway, more Coriolanus references as well as "Only Hope" by: Mandy Moore! Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 25

"Shakespeare Galore"

Loki sat upon his steed as he looked towards the city of fire demons. When his gaze traveled up the palace towers, he caught sight of Midgardian sky blue and his heart seemed to leap out of his chest because the only person who would wear that color in a fire demon realm would be his Elsa.

"No doubt Surtur and his men saw our entrance, sir." Tony stated as he hovered next to the prince on his left side, "What will you have the men do?"

Slightly taken aback by the fact that the Tony Stark called him 'sir', the dark prince weighed his options. March onto the palace where the demons would, most assuredly, have the advantage or wait for Surtur's army to come to them where they would have the upper hand? Tony and him exchanged glances and an idea popped into the prince's head, "Tony; you, Thor, and Hulk go into the city for a first attack. Hawkeye; you, Natasha, and the archers stay back here to provide long range support. Captain America, myself, and the rest of the army will deal with whatever or whomever dares approach." He ordered and within seconds, Banner had gone Hulk and was running towards the city with Iron Man and Thor in the air above him.

The ground troop moved ahead when an equal sized army of demons was dispatched from the palace. Loki and a handful of soldiers; including the captain, advanced into a charge and met the demons head on. Mere minutes later, demons and Asgardians lay dead at Steve and Loki's feet. Both men were covered in blood and only at this time did the prince see the rest of the foot soldiers cowering near the archers. Anger pooled from his pores as he approached them like a predator.

"'All the contagion of the gods light on you, you shames of Asgard! You herd of – boils and plagues plaster you o'er, that you may be abhorred farther than seen, and one infect another against the wind a mile! You souls of geese that bear the shapes of men, how have you run from slaves that mortals would beat!' (Act 1 Scene 4) You cowards that call yourselves Odin's soldiers… All I see before me now are frightened children! You came here to save our most beloved princess who lies trapped there," Loki points to the tower where he had seen Elsa previously, "for she needs your help now more than ever! Now, take up your swords and fight with me! For she that is most precious…! For Princess Elsa!"

"For Princess Elsa!" the army shouted and quickly maneuvered into marching positions to venture on.

Elsa changed into her wedding dress and awaited her husband. Thought, she knew, if she had her powers the demons would no separate her from the man she loved. But, upon her arrival to Muspelheim, Surtur revealed that her spring abilities would not work due to the intense heat of the realm. She ventured a peek outside and saw blurs of red, orange, and black mingle with the gold of Odin's soldiers.

"_There's a song that's inside of my soul,  
>It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again,<br>I'm awake in the infinite cold,  
>But you sing to me over and over and over again,<br>So I lay my head back down,  
>And I lift my hands and pray,<br>To be only yours,  
>I pray, to be only yours,<br>I know now…  
>You're my only hope…<em>"she goes to the desk where she had been keeping a diary of her days spent in the room and glares at it. For it was filled with dark things that she did not want to revisit.

"_Sing to me the song of the stars,  
>Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again,<br>When it feels like my dreams are so far,  
>Sing to me all the plans that you have for me over again,<br>So I lay my head back down,_" Elsa knelt in the center of the room with her hands folded in prayer, "_And I lift my hands and pray,  
>To be only yours,<br>I pray to be only yours,  
>I know now, you're my only hope…<em>" she stood and goes to the window overlooking the city square and she catches glimpses of her husband and friends fighting valiantly.

"_I give you my destiny,  
>I'm giving you all of me,<br>I want your symphony,  
>Singing in all that I am,<br>At the top of our lungs,  
>I'm giving it back,<br>So I lay my head back down,  
>And I lift my hands and pray,<br>To be only yours,  
>I pray to be only yours,<br>To be only yours,  
>I know now…<br>You're my only hope…_" she sang to lift her spirits at the sight of death below.

Loki was battling a demon in the palace as he, not only searched for Elsa, but for Surtur as well so he could rip his skull apart. Iron Man was covering him as he sprinted through the halls.

"Any sign of her yet?!" Loki asked loudly for he knew Tony had JARVIS running a trace on her. The Man of Iron did not answer which only worried the god more; fueling his legs as he continued.

"Great prince…!" a timid voice called making Loki and Tony stop in their tracks and turn towards a man of, maybe, twenty years with hazel hair and matching eyes, "I am Nesbit… Servant of her ladyship, Princess Elsa…"

"Where is my wife?" the mischief god asked urgently.

"She is locked away in her room, my lord. King Surtur demanded it. I will take you to her… For she is a dear friend." Nesbit answered and moved to a side staircase pausing only for a moment to assure the men who were hesitant, "I promise you… No betrayal… Come."

Elsa was at her wit's end! Her people were dying and she could not pinpoint any of her loved ones except for Thor, who didn't hide the lightening, and Hulk, who's kind of hard to miss. She ran her hands through her untied hair and twisted her hands in anxiousness. Then, a knock came to the door and the sound of a key in the lock made the most joyous noise the elemental woman had ever heard. Ever slowly, the door opened but instead of a boot, a hoof stepped forward. Elsa's face fell into horror at the sight of the towering behemoth and a scream tore through the air as blood puddle at their feet._  
><em>


	26. A Parting Kiss

**Bum bum buuuuummm! Ha! Left you off didn't I?! Well, fear not fair readers for I have another chapter! "Don't You Fret…": Les Miserables BTW: Attempted male rape… please read at own risk! Enjoy!**

Chapter 26

"A Parting Kiss"

A woman's scream resonated through the air as Nesbit, Loki, and Tony ran/flew up the staircase. This voice Loki knew well and bolted past Nesbit who picked up his pace. When the men came to the top of the stairs, they all stopped dead in their tracks. A trail of blood led from an open door and towards another staircase that led down to the throne room; according to Nesbit.

The god of mischief carefully avoided the blood as he stepped into the open chamber. As he gazed around his sight was flooded with horror. Bloodied floor, curtains, sheets, and balcony… It nearly made him wretch until he saw the figure that lay across the bed.

"ELSA!" he shouted and dashed to her side. Her breathing was shallow as the prince took his princess into his arms. Ice blue orbs opened but her vision was blurry because of her missing glasses and slow blood loss from the wound in her abdomen.

"Loki… You came for me…" she quietly choked.

"Of course I did… I am just sorry I did not arrive sooner…" came his whispered reply as his free hand moved to the wound to try and stop the bleeding. Tony quickly got the comm. with Steve and informed him of the situation, telling him to send the Hulk for a pick up.

With what little strength she had, Elsa grabbed Loki's tunic sleeve, "My love… Be wary of Surtur… He is the demon of all demons! With feet of a goat, the torso of a man, the head of an ox, and power over fire… Please Loki… be careful when you face him."

"I promise to return to you when the demon is slain… I will never abandon you… I swear…" and then the dark prince kissed his wife as Hulk entered the room. Tony instructed the rage beast to take Elsa back to Asgard and was handed her body by Loki, "See that she if safe, my friend." Hulk only nodded and leapt from the balcony to the city below.

Two pairs of footsteps reverberated down the hall as Surtur sat in his throne, admiring the blood on his blade. When the doors opened, he was not surprised the dark Jotun prince and the gold/red suit of iron. His face broke into a sinister grin and a bellow of laughter left his throat, "Welcome heroes… To my domain! Loki, I hope you liked the gift I left for you. It was probably my best work…" Surtur stated as he licked Elsa's blood off of his sword and stood.

"You will pay dearly for harming my wife, Surtur. This I guarantee!" the prince spit in rage.

"Poor Jotun prince… So close to your love and yet so far… Too bad you will never get the change to bed her like I did!" This threw Loki, as well as Tony, into fits of rage as they raced into battle.

Punches were thrown and plasma beams were ignited but nothing seemed to phase the demon king. When Iron Man flew close, Surtur latched a hand around the hero's torso and squeezed then tossed him into a pillar. As the demon turned to face the half-Jotun, he was left with a punch to the face and, nearly, a dagger in the gut. But Surtur was slightly faster for he grabbed a hold of the dagger bearing hand, broke it, and wrestled Loki to the floor as he cried out in pain from the injury to his hand and having his face dug into the marble of the floor.

Surtur sneered at his victim and leaned closer to whisper in Loki's ear, "Shall I show you what I did to your wife that made her squirm in pleasure, dark prince?"

"Elsa would never give herself willingly…" Loki growled earning a laugh from the king above him.

"Oooh… How wrong you are, little Loki! After our first few sessions, she began to have herself ready for me. Making her moan and writhe beneath me was extremely pleasurable… But I have not felt the tightness of a man in many years either…" as Surtur was saying these things, the god pinned below could feel the king's erection becoming hard against his back. The prince shut his eyes as he felt the fire king's hand latch onto his waistband but before the clothing could be removed, Surtur was thrown back by a lightning bolt!

"Excellent timing, brother!" he complimented and stood carefully, cradling his right hand. The fire king was quick to stand and charge Loki but was intercepted by Hulk who held his head in both hands and squeezed; the king stood no chance. For in seconds, his brains were leaking out of his ears and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Puny king…" was all Hulk said before Banner took over once more.

"Where is Elsa?!"

"In Asgard with the healers. I figured the other guy was going to be needed." Bruce stated.

Just as the group w as going to exit the room, the Bifrost opened; bringing them into Heimdall's presence, "The Allfather informs me that her highness does not have much time…" that was all that was needed and Loki disappeared only to reappear in the healer's temple. Odin and Frigg stood by Elsa's bed side until they caught sight of Loki.

"I will wrap things up in Muspelheim. Be here for her my son…" was the only dialogue between them as king and queen, as well as healers, left the temple. The god's heart trembled at the Allfather's words as he stepped closer to Elsa's bed side. Her head was propped up on a couple of pillows, eyes closed and breathing shallow. Loki took the seat next to her and grasped her hand, to the best of his ability, and kissed it; causing her to stir and open her eyes.

"Loki… You know I would never betray you…"

"Shh… Darling, I know what happened. And of course I know. You are a fighter always have been… I am so sorry…" he dried softly and buried his face in their hands as Tony and the Avengers, along with their women, came into the room.

"Papa…" Elsa said weakly and reached out with her free hand to be grasped by the elder Stark, "Don't cry, papa… Death is only the beginning…"

Tears were shed even though she said not to, "I lost your mother… I can't lose you too…"

"_Don't you fret, dear papa,  
>I don't feel any pain,<br>A little fall of rain,  
>Can hardly hurt me now,<br>You're here…  
>That's all I need to know,<br>You will keep me safe,  
>And you will keep me close,<br>And rain… Will make the flowers grow…_" slowly her eyes began to close but Loki quickly grabbed her face, gently, to keep her conscious.

"_You will live Elsa, dear God above,  
>If I could close your wounds with words of love…<em>" he began as tears started falling; making Elsa smile weakly.

"_Just hold me now and let it be,  
>Shelter me, comfort me,<br>So don't you fret, dearest Loki,  
>I don't feel any pain,<br>A little fall of rain…  
>Can hardly hurt me now…<em>"

"I'm here…" he whispered.

"_That's all I need… To know…  
>You will keep me safe,<br>And you will keep me close…  
>And rain…<br>Will make the flowers…_"

"Grow…" the god finished as he felt her body become lax and found her eyes closed, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead in silent farewell. Tony let forth a sorrowful cry as he cradled his daughter's hand.


	27. SorrowEpilogue

Chapter 27/Epilogue

"Sorrow"

Tears were shed for hours after the passing of Princess Elsa; Loki's being the most abundant. He would not leave her side even when the Allfather came to bless her body to get it ready for transport back to Midgard. The heroes waited with Heimdall as guards carried their princess in a ceremonial, clear topped, casket; dressed in her finest robes.

Odin exchanged words with Tony who appeared forlorn, "I have placed a spell on her so she will not decay… I am deeply sorrowful for your loss, Man of Iron. Know that Asgard's gates are always open to you and your companions."

"Thank you, Allfather…" he stated as the two men shook hands.

When the entourage returned to Earth they were greeted by Phil Coulson, Maria Hill, and Nick Fury who informed Tony that Elsa would receive the highest commendation SHIELD could afford and with saddened hearts, the group reconvened at Avengers Tower where they sat; staring at the casket. Loki stood after a time and moved to the terrace where the sun began to set.

'_Loki, I'm going to be honest with you… I think I'm crazy.'_

'_Why do you think this?'_

'_I have dreams of events that never take place… There are illusions of you… Illusions that frighten me to no end…'_

'…_I will be proud to call you my wife."_

Loki shook his head clear of the memories that flooded his mind as he sat on a patio chair and gazed down at his ring while tears fell.

"Until the end of time… My love…"

**I know I'm a horrible person! But I am now working on some new material for other stories! I have a whole list of characters I want to write about so keep your eyes peeled! Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you continue to review and favorite as my stories come out!**


End file.
